Loveless?
by Katie Ladmoore
Summary: Separatists, Senators, queer planets, and skill are all parts of a Jedi's life. When these combine to become one, a Jedi with a new part of the Chosen One prophecy will face fastidious mentors, love, heartbreak, and adventure.
1. Insisting

**Hiya, people! I'M BACK!!! (Hopefully you think that's a good thing...) So, yeah this story used to be called _A Jedi Shall Not Know Anger, Nor Hatred NOR LOVE_. I'm just redoing the first few chapters. And, for people who have read _NOR LOVE_, Master Yoga and the Jedi Panel went poof; it no longer exists. Master Yoda and the Jedi Council are taking over. Please review only if you have something nice to say or suggestions! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does. Boy does he probably have a lot of money! I only own Emma, Garrett, Dash-el, and other OC's.**

**-Katie : D**

* * *

Senator Garrett Lowen was sitting at his desk in his office, poring over some sort of paper that had to do with the Military Creation Act, which he was helping his cousin, Senator Padme Amidala, work against. But then his mind got sidetracked. For some odd reason, he started thinking about two of his friends whom he had met ten years ago. He was twenty now; he suddenly realized that he had met them half his life ago. They were Emma Moonrunner and Dash-el Perr, two Jedi. Well, Dash-el was, at least. The last time he had seen Emma, she had just begun her training as a Jedi. The senator shook his head and got back to work. Yet still, his mind kept floating back to the pretty Padawan learner. What was she doing right now?

Just then, a messenger slipped into the office. Garrett looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well, the Head of Security, Lieutenant Shadowspin, has received intelligence that Malow Hasch is planning an attack on you tonight, before the vote. Erm, Sir..."

Garrett's stormy blue-gray eyes widened.

"Thank you. Do you mind sending for Lieutenant Shasowspin? We will need to talk about this in depth."

The messenger nodded vigorously and backed out of the room.

* * *

Jedi Master Mace Windu sat in the Council room, his legs crossed as he listened to Master Yoda explain the security plans for Senator Amidala, who had been attacked that afternoon.

"Sent for Master Kenobi and his Padwan, we have. Keep harm out of Senator Amidala's way, this will. Now, received intelligence for a different attack on Senator Lowen, his head of security has. Only fair, it is, if assign two more Jedi for his protection, we will."

Master Windu nodded, agreeing with the small green Jedi.

"Yes, but who shall we ask?"

"Have, in mind, I do, Master Perr, and his apprentice, young Moonrunner."

The rest of the Council nodded in consent.

"All in favor?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

The whole council raised their hand. Or tentacle, in some cases.

* * *

The Jedi Council did not know that Garrett Lowen was every bit as against having a bodyguard as Padme. He got very sour as Windu and Yoda explained to him the situation after he got to Coruscant.

"I do _not _find that very necessary, Masters! I am perfectly capable-"

Master Yoda cut him off.

"And risk your life, we will not. Accept our judgement, you must."

Garrett sighed.

"Fine. Who are you sending?."

"Old friends of yours, I believe. Master Dash-el Perr and his Padawan."

This brightened Garrett up. As he left the room, he added, "Thanks, Masters."

* * *

**So, obviously, this chapter's a little different than it was. Hope you liked it, and still, no flames please! Flames make me sad and hurt my pride. Please review!**

**-Katie : D**


	2. Hiding Senators is Common These Days

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to TheMacUnleashed, Bella Ladmoore, SkittlebitSpriggles, and Daydreamer897 for reviewing! You are awesome!**

**I don't own Star Wars! See, if I did, many things would not have happened.**

* * *

Emma Moonrunner was not your average Padwan learner. First of all, she was a human girl, which wasn't so common amongst Jedi. Secondly, she was a ways more powerful that most. Emma shared a part with Anakin in the legendary prophecy about bringing balance to the Force. Only the Council, her mentor, she, and a few other select people knew about her important role in it as well. And thirdly, Emma had broken the same infamous rule as Anakin had: falling in love.

Emma had harbored feelings for Garrett Lowen the minute she set eyes on him when she was a spunky ten-year-old kid on Tatooine. She had done an almost-perfect job of hiding hiding them over the past ten years, but Yoda had his suspicions. He never bothered to confront her about them; he was sure that the chances of Emma having a more-than-friends relationship with Garrett were about as slim as Mace Windu's hair was long. In other words, those chances were zero.

* * *

The apprentice was sitting, ankles crossed, in a bus seat on Coruscant. Her arm was leaning on the armrest as she stared out the window, deftly tuning out her mentor, Dash-el Perr, ranting about the unrealistic ways of musicals. ("Everyone just suddenly breaks out in song, perfectly in tune and at the same tempo with each other, and they place their feet the exact same way at the exact same time, like it was all rehearsed! Of course, they _were_ rehearsed, but the _characters_ are _not _supposed to be! And no one breaks out in song at a random time, nor sings about their feelings all of a sudden!"). They had seen one at the Coruscanti Opera House the evening before, and it highly disappointed the Master.

Emma felt a tingling sensation as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the office of Chancellor Palpatine and the less-powerful, more ceremonial, Queen Daniella. Garrett was waiting for the apprentice and mentor there, where Lieutenant Shadowspin, Yoda and Windu, the two Jedi, and he were going to discuss what they were going to do to stop the diabolical Separatist.

Emma's eyes lit up electric blue (that meant that she was extremely happy) when she saw Garrett. He seemed to brighten up as well. They smiled shyly at each other, then Garrett started off, "Thank you so much for coming, both of you!"

"It's nothing; we Jedi would not want anything happening to y- to anyone like what has been planned by Malow Hasch, G-Senator!" Emma stuttered, growing embarrassed as she tried not to reveal her feelings or get too friendly with Garrett; they had not been together for a whole decade, and when they had met, Garrett was not in the Senate, but instead he was a boy from a wealthy family who was sent to Tatooine by his parents for his protection when Theed was attacked.

"Yes, Jedi prefer to keep the peace, instead of war or assassinations," Dash-el added. Lieutenant Shadowspin then cut in.

"We're not sure what to do to protect him tonight. Hasch thinks that Senator Lowen will be sleeping in his penthouse, where the attack is planned to be. So obviously, he can't be there tonight."

"Dash-el and I have a guest room in our Coruscanti quarters! Hey, that's alliteration..." the Padawan blurted out. Then she blushed again and looked at her mentor. To her surprise, he was nodding.

"That could work."

"Then it's settled," the Lieutenant agreed. "Is it alright with you, Senator?"

Garrett nodded. "Yes; it's a great plan."

_And the girl who thought of it is great, too... _

Emma's plan worked. Malow Hasch never found out about her plan and continued with his own. He became furious when he discovered that Garrett wasn't where he thought the Senator would be, and he couldn't figure out where he had gone; it was unknown to him that Emma and Dash-el had even gone to assist Garrett. But then the Separatist decided to dig deeper to find out where his enemy was.

Emma walked into the kitchen when she woke up-after brushing her hair; it got tangled, as she slept very restlessly. She didn't want to Garrett to see it messy. The Senator and Dash-el were sitting at the table, discussing the success of the plan.

"Good morning, Senator!" she greeted, then strode to the ice box. "Do we have any Jawa Juice?"

"No," replied her mentor. "You had the last glass almost a week ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Senator Lowen and I were just discussing what happened with the plan you came up with."

"Was there a glitch in it?"

"No, we were saying that it was a fantastic plan, and it went perfectly."

"Well, I just come up with those things so easily," Dash-el's apprentice said haughtily, tossing her coffee bean-brown hair away from her face. Garrett smiled smally for a moment at Emma's arrogance.

"Thank you so much, Emma. For everything."

The girl's face turned carnation pink, so she turned around to hide it and pretended to fill a glass with water while Garrett stared at the completely natural red streaks in her hair.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really."

* * *

After breakfast, the three went back to meet with Shadowspin and Yoda once more.

"Since sent Senator Amidala back to Naboo, we have, feel that go somplace else, you should, we do." Yoda informed the young man.

Garrett exhaled, annoyed.

"Not right before the vote! If my cousin can't be there, don't you think _I_ should?"

"You _should_, but in mortal peril you are!"

"Master Dash-el and Emma are with me! I'll be _fine_!" Garrett insisted. He got more and more angry as the little green master explained his plans.

"To Tatooine you must go. Family there, young Moonrunner has."

Garrett gave up. There was no arguing with the aged Jedi. And Lieutenant Shadowspin was no help, either.

He walked a few minutes later out the door, where Emma was waiting for him.

"What now, Senator?" she asked sympathetically.

"They're sending me to Tatooine, since you have family there. I just don't think it's fair that the Council is determining what I do. They're not my parents ten years ago! I can take care of myself!"

He didn't notice the look of hurt on Emma's face at his brusque words, and Dash-el met up with them before she could say anything.

"What is the Council's decision?"

"You two are coming with me to Tatooine, as Emma has family there."

* * *

Much, later the three arrived at Emma's mother's house.

"Okay, my mom's name is Hannalia, and my sister's name is Rilevra, just to refresh both of your memories."

"Padawan, I have remembered all this time."

"Too bad; I've told you anyways. And now," Emma said dramatically, "we meet my mother and sister."

* * *

**Please review; reviewing now gets you FREE CYBER-COOKIES!!! (And you can choose from chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, and white chocolate macademia nut!) Do you people have any questions, comments, or suggestions??? If so, please click the nice greenish button below and put them into reviews. And I realize that these first few chapters were cliche, but I think it stops being so from here. Anyways, please! go and review!**

**-Katie**


	3. Meet the Family

**Here's the third chapter! Thanks to TheMacUnleashed JediWolfMaster, Bella Ladmoore, Daydreamer897, and SkittlebitSpriggles for reviewing! Here are your cookies. [Gives out cookies.] Hope you enjoy! Why I'm posting this at almost nine at night, I have no idea...**

**Katie Ladmoore does not own nor pretend to own anything Star Wars. She admits sadly that George Lucas does.**

* * *

"Emma! You're home!" Rilevra, a seventeen-year-old girl with bright red hair, squealed as she answered her older sister's knock.

"Yes; did Master Yoda contact you?"

"The small green person?"

Emma grinned.

"That's the one."

"Well, yes he did, actually. And... they are Senator Lowen and Dash-el Perr? Come in, all three of you."

They walked in, and Rilevra slipped out of the room, returning with an older woman who look just like her; she had to be Emma and Rilevra's mother.

"Hello, Senator, Master Dash-el," she greeted. "Welcome; is there anything you would like to eat or anything?"

Garrett shook his head.

"No, thank you."

Dash-el agreed with him.

"Um, Senator Lowen, this is my mother, and the one that just left the room would be my pipsqueak of a sister, to formally introduce you..." Emma said nervously. Rilevra returned after that yet again with a tall, black-haired man.

"I'm Siharen Harespring," he told them. "I'm Rilevra's boyfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," Emma said, shaking his hand. Her companions did the same. "So... now what?"

* * *

Garrett and Simon really hit it off. While they were off doing something, Emma caught up on everything that she had missed in the past ten years with her sister.

"...yeah, so Shmi Skywalker went missing a a month ago!"

"What?! Anakin's mother?!"

"Yes! She was taken by some Tusken raiders. It was terrible; she's probably dead by now. I feel so bad for Cliegg and Owen... Now what's new in the Jedi world?"

"Nothing really. Let's see, some of us are trying to find some mysterious assassing who's trying to kill Senator Amidala, some of us are over here protecting Senator Lowen, and others are trying to find the two Sith lords who are supposedly lurking around and gathering secrets from us from the inside."

Rilevra looked around to make sure no one was in earshot, especially Dash-el or Garrett.

"Do you still love Senator Lowen, a lot?"

The older sister heaved a sigh.

"Yes; very much so. But it's not like we're actually going to... end up together or something. He considers me a friend, but that's it; nothing more." She looked down sadly. "Oh, well, it's forbidden for me anyways. Dash-el would kill me if he found out, too."

"Oh, it's okay!" the younger sister comforted sympathetically. "Maybe you could just move on..."

Emma whirled around.

"Move on?! Rilvera, I've loved him too long for that to be even possible! It just can't happen!"

Her sapphire-blue eyes welled with tears as she looked away. "I wish he considered me to be more than a friend, though," she murmered, almost to herself than to her sister.

* * *

Dinner rolled around in due time.

"Emma," Garrett started. "How exactly did you get to be a Jedi?"

"You know very well what happened, Senator."

"I do, but I really have no idea about what happened _before _I got there, and I don't know what happened with the Jedi Council. Please?"

"Okay, fine. Once upon a time, there was a slave girl named Emma Moonrunner. She lived with her mother and sister on a dusty planet called Tatooine. This Emma had the uncanny ability to make things move without touching them, and she had really good reflexes. One day when she was ten years old, a new Jedi Master, Dash-el Perr, landed right on the outskirts of Mos Espa, where Emma and her family lived, because something was wrong with the engine of his brand-new Jedi fighter. He could sense that Emma was very powerful, and he was able to get a midi-chlorian count on her. It was so high, it wasn't even funny. Then, a rich boy of Emma's same age came to Mos Espa for protection against evil Separatists who were killing people to blackmail Queen Amidala. Emma wanted desperately to get off of Tatooine, and she had always wanted to be a Jedi. The boy, whose name was Garrett Lowen, to help her and Dash-el (_he_ wanted desperately to tell the the Jedi Council about her), bought Emma from the Hutts and Watto, and then freed her, which, I do have to say, was very nice of him.

"Emma, Garrett, and Dash-el all went off to Coruscant, where it would be completely safe for Garrett, and Dash-el could present Emma to the Jedi Council. Now apparently, there was a prophecy about two children, a boy and a girl, who could bring balance to the Force. After much debate, it was decided that Emma would be trained as a Jedi, and Dash-el would train her. It just so happens that one of Emma's close friends, Anakin Skywalker, was the boy in the prophecy; strangely enough, Emma was the girl. And now, a whole decade later, Emma, Garrett, and Dash-el are all sitting at this very table, talking about this very thing. The end."

The whole table clapped.

"Thanks, Emma," Garrett said. Emma looked down at her plate.

"No problem, Senator," she replied quietly. _See, Rilevra? This is why I just can't stop loving him!_

* * *

_An old, rather wrinkled man with devilish yellow eyes was cackling evilly, a younger woman at least fifteen years his junior at his side. She had the same demonic eyes. The two hooded figures stopped laughing and smiled deceptively._

_"We've been waiting for you, young Moonrunner," the woman hissed, her voice reptilian and icy. Both people stuck out their hands, shocking Emma with Force Lightning. She thudded against the hard stone wall, gasping in pain. The woman approached the Padwan learner and stood over her. "I am Darth Monious," she said. "You need not suffer like this. Join us. Come to the Dark Side. We can ameliorate all your problems. We can even get the one you love to love you back."_

_An image of Garrett smiling kindly, lovingly, at her popped into a grimacing Emma's mind for only a short moment. As quickly as it had come, it was gone._

_"No," she gasped. "Never."_

_Darth Monious gestured to the apprentice to turn around. She did. A shimmering mirror appeared behind her. The more she stared into it, the more her irises began to turn the same, evil, saffron eyes as the two Sith Lords in front of her. She screamed..._

Emma jolted awake in a cold sweat. The covers on her bed were twisted in heaps. She was in Rilevra's room. The only other person inside was Rilevra, who was still deeply asleep, despite all of Emma's thrashing about. Slipping out of bed, the apprentice checked the mirror mounted on the wall next to the door. Her eyes were normal, the same color as glinting sapphires. She exhaled, relieved on so many levels. Then she noticed a note on the ground, a few feet away from the door. She picked it up and opened it, reading the message inside. It was addressed to her, and it had the time five minutes ago on the front.

_Emma:_

_As soon as you can, meet me at my cruiser. I want to show you something._

_-Garrett_

Emma considered it. _You're going to get in loads of trouble, probably. But to be _alone _with Garrett? I have to do it, and he basically _told _me to._ she ruminated. _Yes, I'm doing it. Let's go._

* * *

**How do you like it? Do you have any random questions about the story and/or my OCs? I'd love to take them and answer them. Also, if you decide to do that, please put feedback in the review too. I really, really want to know what my readers think. It makes me feel appreciated. Anonymous reviews are enabled! (Note: if you review, I'll most likely look at your profile and R&R one of your stories.) Free cyber-cookies are still available! You can choose what kind you want!**

**-Katie**


	4. Giving the Slip

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Thanks to TheMacUnleashed JediWolfMaster, SkittlebitSpriggles, Bella Ladmoore, and TheHiddenAssassin for your reviews! Here are your chapter-ly cookies. [Delivers cookies]**

**I took the SAT on Saturday. AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! At least I'm not in high school yet, so it doesn't matter! =D**

**I don't own Star Wars, blah, blah, blah... **

* * *

It didn't take long for the apprentice to dress and slip on her cloak. However, as she was about to open the door, Rilevra woke up.

"What're you doing?"

Emma showed her sister the note from Garrett, radiating much excitement.

"Oh...I see," Rilevra said, smiling. "Go ahead, go! He's waiting! I'll cover for you, okay?"

"Thanks so much, Rilevra!" Emma exclaimed, rushing out the door.

* * *

Emma met Garrett at his cruiser, just like he had said.

"Um, hi Senator. You wanted to show me something?"

"Yes! Come in."

He walked up the ramp.

"Wait, we're _leaving_?! Isn't that a bit reckless?"

Garrett smiled.

"Yep. I couldn't sleep, I got this idea, and here we are."

"Um, sure, okay. If you say so..."

Emma sat next to Garrett who was, rather deftly, operating his cruiser. "Where are we setting course?"

"That's a surprise, Emma. You'll know once we get there."

"Are you sure, Senator? At times I can be slow. But most of the time, I catch on pretty quickly...." Emma mumbled, muttering to herself; then her voice faded.

"Yes, I'm sure. And you don't have to call me 'Senator.' I won't mind if you call me by my name."

That was the end of their conversation, the two not talking much for the rest of the flight.

* * *

A blue and green planet with a few clouds covering it came into Garrett and Emma's view.

"Is that... Fresia?" Emma asked.

"Yes. This is where I was born, and this is the planet I represent."

"So... what are we doing here?"

The cruiser went into Fresia's atmosphere.

"Well, I got a little homesick, I guess, and I thought that you might like it, though it's just rocky islands and ocean."

"Oh. Really? Uh, thanks."

That had really been nice of Garrett. He seemed to care about what she thought so much and so frequently, that Emma started to consider the possibility that Garrett could feasibly love her as much as she loved him. But he had more important things to worry about; it probably wasn't true.

The cruiser landed softly on a landing strip. The two friends stepped off the cruiser and were greeted by a tall man.

"Hey, Senator!" he greeted happily.

"Hi, Me'jor! How has the election been going?"

"I'm in the final two; I have a really great shot at winning-" Me'jor's eyes flicked over to Emma. "Well, who is this pretty girl?"

"Me'jor, this is Emma Moonrunner. She's a friend of mine. Emma, this is Me'jor; the former Senator of Mindor's term ended a month ago. Me'jor is running for his position now."

Emma and Me'jor shook hands, the man still eyeing the apprentice thoughtfully.

"Enchante, mademoiselle," he told her in some language that she didn't know.

Garrett noticed his best friend's behaviour towards Emma.

"Emma's also a Padawan learner, a _Jedi._"

Me'jor looked disappointed.

"Oh. I see. Well, Garrett, thanks for asking about the election. I have to go. Wait... why _are_ you here? Isn't there a vote in the Senate tomorrow or this afternoon or something?"

"Erm... it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Go ahead and... do whatever you have to do; I don't want to keep you waiting."

"See you!"

So Me'jor jogged off.

"Emma, you'll have to excuse Me'jor. He's quite the ladies' man."

"I can tell," Emma muttered, shaking her head. "So what now?"

"Well, I thought that we could.... take a look around. This is the Coromon Islands. I live here. It's the most populated island chain on Fresia."

"Interesting. Lead the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Tatooine, Dash-el woke up to find both Garrett and Emma missing. As Rilevra strode into the main room, he asked her about his flighty apprentice.

"Do you know where your sister and Senator Lowen are?"

Rilevra knew this would happen, and so did Emma.

"Emma took him to... Mos Eisley. She thought it would be a fun thing to do. They should be back in a few hours; it's a big and exciting place, so don't bother to follow them. It's actually a long way from here. Have you seen Siharen?"

Dash-el narrowed his eyes.

"Are you _sure _they went to Mos Eisley?"

"Of course! My sister told me herself!"

"Why would they go so early?"

"It gets so busy in the afternoon; they didn't want a lot of people to be around, and it's not hot yet in the morning. Emma hates the heat. You should know that."

"You're right. But they'd better be back soon. I don't want them getting into any kind of trouble."

"They won't. I'm sure of it," Rilevra assured. Then she hurried off to find Siharen.

* * *

Garrett led Emma to a pretty, elaborate cathedral. Behind it was a cemetery. Emma followed the Senator around the edges of the cemetery, where they stopped at the fence next to two graves that where juxtaposed. The headstones had the same two last names on them: Lowen.

"These are your parents' graves, aren't they?" Emma asked, leaning against the fence. Garrett nodded, sadness clouding the beautiful storm-blue eyes that Emma loved so much.

"They would have liked you a lot, Emma. I wish you could have met them."

"I'm sorry... You know, my father died when I was three. I was closer to him than I have ever been with my mother. Rilevra's the "mommy's girl," and I was your typical "daddy's girl." But that all stopped when he died."

Sorrow fogged up in Emma's own eyes too as she looked away from the graves of Garrett's parents. "I wish he were still here."

"Same here. But at least you have your mother."

"Yeah. Dash-el's sort of taken my father's place, but it's just not the same. I think my dad was Force-sensitive, too, but he never got the opportunity to become a Jedi."

"My parents were very liberal in the political beliefs. They disagreed with the Trade Federation's motives, and that's why Malow Hasch killed them. Whenever someone becomes his enemy, he sets out to destroy them, and he won't forgive them until they're dead," Garrett explained, his head lowered and his eyes closed tightly. "After he killed my parents, he was so paranoid as to think that I would want revenge, so he decided that I was his enemy also. He doesn't know me that well; we've only met about twice before. I don't mean to be sound all sorry for myself, but they're my parents."

Emma put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at it. _Her nails are so long for a Jedi..._

"I understand. You'll see them again one day. Same with my dad. In the end," Emma gazed out at Fresia's rising sun and the pinkish haze of the horizon. "In the end, it all turns out okay."

And she kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I like this one. (Hey, that rhymes!) Hope you do too! Thanks for reading this update, and review please! Reviewing has been proved to prevent... diabetes! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-Katie**


	5. Sunshine and Rain

**Hey there! Here is my fifth chapter. Yay! (Grins almost evilly) Your cookies, TheMacUnleashed JediWolfMaster, Bella Ladmoore, and SkittlebitSpriggles. (Gives out cookies) In this chapter,** **Garrett and Emma have arguments with themselves, them versus their consciences. Garrett's "pessimistic" side has [brackets], and Emma's has ~these~. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Star Wars. (Sobs)**

* * *

Emma walked happily through the entrance to Garrett's mansion on Fresia. It was beautiful, and it was by Fresia's rocky coast.

"Oh, it's so pretty! It's very elegant."

Garrett looked away for a moment, then looked at her again.

"I thought you'd like it."

Emma sighed inside. _Why do you have to be so wonderful?!_

"Do you want to look around outside?"

"Yeah, sure; I'd like that."

"Okay then."

Garrett led the apprentice through the back of the mansion and out another door. Emma's eyes lit up.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. The view truly was beautiful. The waves lapped gently onto the rocks in some places, and in others, they crashed onto massive boulders.

"You think everything is beautiful here," Garrett remarked.

"Anything's beautiful compared to Tatooine."

"You still hate it there, don't you?"

"Yes. A major yes! Why couldn't Master Yoda and the Council assign us here?"

"Well, once Malow Hasch realized that I'm not on Coruscant, this is probably one of the first places he'd look."

"Tell me again why we're here if that's true!"

"Emma, listen, Lieutenant Shadowspin checks in every so often. Hasch is still on Coruscant, trying to find out everything he can as to where I am. I had Lieutenant Shadowspin create false information that I'm doing something on Utapau, so I should be fine."

"Why Utapau?"

"It was the first system that came to my mind; just forget it, okay?"

Emma nodded. _People sure get touchy when they're in danger..._

* * *

Later, Emma and Garrett were hanging around in the den of the mansion. Emma was sitting on the floor, thinking deeply; Garrett was looking over something on the Military Creation Act.

"Hey, Garrett, do you want to play a game?" Emma asked. Immediately, she silently cursed using a very rude word in Huttese. What a childish question! Garrett looked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay..."

He walked over to where Emma was sitting and sat down across from her. She put her hand into one of the pouches on her belt and came out with a die.

"Sorry that I sounded like a child... Anyway, we could roll the die. I'd be red, and you'd be blue. If it lands on red, then I get to ask you a question, and if it lands on blue, you get to ask me a question. We can get a little personal, but not too personal, okay?"

"Okay."

"You roll first."

The die landed on blue. "My turn," Garrett started, "Who's your favorite Senator?"

Emma smiled slyly.

"By _default_, I'm going to have to say you. I _did _like Me'jor _very _much. He was very _flattering_."

"Default? I see; you don't like me," Garrett teased.

Emma grinned and rolled; the die ended up on red this time.

"To paraphrase you, who's your favorite Jedi?"

"By default, you."

Emma smiled.

"Good."

When Garrett rolled again, the die was red again.

"I'm getting more personal now," Emma warned, "so have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Of course. Since _I_ don't have any rules against it, there would probably be something wrong with me."

"Haha, very funny."

The Jedi tossed the die, and it fell onto a blue side.

"I'm getting more personal, then, too. Have you ever fallen in love with someone, even when you know you shouldn't?"

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't give that away.

"Maybe."

"That's not a straightforward answer!" Garrett protested.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"If you must know, then yes."

And she picked up the die, got up, and left.

* * *

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Garrett asked Emma as the pair sat down on a stone bench in some woods, facing the water.

"I---I-- didn't have a dream," Emma stammered.

"Emma, I heard you thrashing around in your sleep. That's how I knew you'd wake up not long after that."

As Garrett spoke, Emma's hand accidentally moved onto his. She looked at him, rather embarrassed, but she didn't move it. His hand seemed to hold hers.

"It was a rather scary-"

Emma's face got closer and closer to Garrett's, to the point where he could distinctively see each of the tiny freckles across her nose.

"...dream..." Emma finished. It was only about two seconds after that when she closed her eyes, right as their lips met. Then Garrett closed his eyes too and kissed her back.

It was after a few seconds that they finished. Though they both knew that what they were doing was wrong, they didn't want to pull away from each other. It was too blissful to ruin. Once they had broken apart, they both flushed a color pinker than their normal skin tones.

"How about we pretend like that didn't happen and forget about the whole thing?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah, that would work well. Do you want to... get your hand off of mine, then?"

Emma's face turned a darker pink as she lifted her hand out of Garrett's palm awkwardly."

"Sorry."

Before Garrett could reply, the sky darkened quickly and great splashes of water fell onto the pair.

"It's raining!" Emma exclaimed, standing up quickly, picking up her cloak, and putting it on to prevent her from getting wet any more.

"_Really_?"

"Do you want something to cover yourself with?"

"No, I'm fine."

As Garrett sprinted off to the dry mansion, Emma followed closely at his heels with a sickening, nagging feeling forming inside her stomach.

* * *

**[Garrett]**

_[I should not have kissed Emma! She's a Jedi!]_

_But I_ am _in love with her..._

_[What am I thinking? That's not an excuse! Now she's going to know that I love her too!]_

_She deserves to know the truth, though. _

_[However, it'll be bad for us both if we choose our feelings over our obligations.]_

_I can't just hurt her feelings, though!_

_[To get my point across, I might have to, though.] _

_If I don't say something, maybe she'll think that our kiss didn't mean anything?_

_[That could work.]_

_But... the problem is, to _me _it _did _mean something._

_[Well, all I could do is pretend like it didn't happen. No one will know that way, either. Although I'm against it, that's what I'm going to have to do...]  
---_

**~Emma~**

_~Oh, no, I blew it! I just _had_ to let my feelings run away with me! I kissed Garrett, and not simply a quick one on the cheek, like earlier, but a whole, full-blown kiss on the lips. _Why_ am I so _stupid_?!~_

_Wait, I'm not stupid! What am I thinking? And maybe Garrett felt something too. _

_~Still, it happened. What if someone finds out? Then the Jedi Council will have to expel me from the Order!~_

_But they wouldn't expel _me_; Anakin and I are the Jedi's only hopes if the Sith rise again. If they don't have me, then the Sithwill overpower them! The Council is wise enough to know that, so I'm safe, aren't I? And who's really going to find out?_

_~I do act weird around Garrett. Dash-el might notice me being stranger than usual, so he might figure out that something... _romantic_, per se, happened.~_

_Maybe I should just act like the kiss didn't happen. Garrett's smart enough to hide it. No one will never know!_

_I_ knew _I could figure it out!~_

One the ride back to Tatooine, the (rather soaked) friends didn't say a thing to each other; after the incident earlier, it would have been too awkward for them. But they still thought about each other, even so.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? See my profile for a poll! The poll asks which of the four story choices would you like to read after my two stories that I am working on (including this one) are done. Please vote! Thanks a lot for reading! I will not be posting any more chapters. April Fools!**

**-Katie**


	6. Yes

**Thanks, TheMacUnleashed JediWolfMaster, SkittlebitSpriggles, and Bella Ladmoore for reviewing. Here are your cookies. [Hands out cookies.] Oh, earlier, I was watching a movie, and Ewan McGregor was in it! If you thought his hair was girly in AOTC, you should have seen it in this movie! XD**

**And of course, I don't own Star Wars. :'(**

* * *

Garrett's jet-black cruiser touched gently back onto sandy ground on Tatooine. Both he and Emma walked out into the hot sun. Dash-el was waiting for them, very angry, his arms crossed.

"Where have you been? And _why _are you soaking wet?" he demanded once they got close enough to him.

"Somewhere," Emma replied sarcastically.

"We've been through this before; do _not _use that tone with me, young Padawan! Now where. Have. You. Been?!"

"I told you, _somewhere_!" she snarled.

Her eyes flashed to a deep purple color, the shade they turned when she was mad.

"_Somewhere_ is not cutting it with me! I am your mentor, and I have every right to know where you've been!"

Garrett cut in.

"It's completely my fault, Master Dash-el. I'm sorry. I took her to Fresia. I thought it would be a good idea to show it to her. We were outside, and it rained."

Dash-el's anger subsided; Emma's didn't. Her eyes were still violet.

"That is the truth?" Dash-el asked.

Both Emma and Garrett nodded.

"Did you stay out of trouble? Nobody attacked you?"

They nodded again.

"Then I suppose it's fine for now. Next time you run off without supervision, though, tell me first."

"Yes, Master," Emma agreed, the violet hues in her eyes

"Now you two go dry off and change clothes." He turned to his apprentice. "You were very lucky Senator Lowen took the blame for you, Padawan. Rilevra fed me a little story about you two going to Mos Eisley. I expect better of you."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Emma sprinted off back to the house.

* * *

Rilevra was surprised to find her sister's hair and clothes wet. Instead of asking what happened, she asked,

"Why?"

"We got caught in some rain on Fresia."

"You went to Fresia? Ooh, what did you do there?"

"We talked, played a little game-"

"What kind of game?"

"Roll a die, ask a question, other person answers it."

"What else?"

"Well, we---" Emma stopped. Could she trust her sister? She decided to. "Well, we...we... kissed. _Please _don't tell anybody! _Please_!"

"YOU K----"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sorry," Rilevra whispered, "but you _kissed_! Emma, did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Did he stop in the middle of it? Tell, tell, tell, tell, tell!"

"I kissed him, and he kissed me back, but we're both not going back to that. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it. It's behind us now. We're never going back there."

Rilevra looked disappointed.

"Oh. Okay."

Then she left her sister to change.

* * *

Emma came out of Rilevra's room in a brown top with a shallow V-neck, long skirt, and leggings. She found Garrett passing the room.

"Hello, Senator," she said.

"Er, hi," he replied, rather offstandishly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

"What's your problem?" Emma demanded. "You've been avoiding me ever since we left Fresia!"

Garrett groaned.

"Come in here," he said as he pulled her back into Rilevra's room. "Listen, I've found it very awkward for me ever since we kissed. I think maybe it's just best if we stay away from each other for now."

_"_You think it best that we just stay away from each other?! What do you mean by that?! You do realize that avoiding me is going to arouse more suspicion."

"Do you _want _me to follow you obsequiously like an animal? _You _do realize that things won't turn out well for both of us if we're, well, _together."_

"I wasn't saying that I wanted that!"

Emma's eyes turned purple again. This time, they flickered oddly between her blue eyes and the angry purple shade. Garrett sighed.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, Emma. But we should really think about where our loyalties lie."

"You're right about that; I understand. But you really don't have to avoid me. We can still be friends. Nothing more than that."

"I agree. I'm sorry, too."

Emma and Garrett walked out of the room together. Rilevra met up with them.

"Emma, would you mind if I talked to Senator Lowen alone?"

"Um, sure..."

Emma didn't know exactly what that was going to be all about.

"Don't worry, I'll return him in a few minutes."

"What am I, something that Emma has that you're borrowing?!" Garrett protested, joking with the sisters.

"Of course you are!" The older sister replied happily.

She found Siharen, who had come over a few minutes before, and started talking to him while Rilevra talked to Garrett.

* * *

"Senator," Rilevra began, "my sister is absolutely and irrevoccably in love with you. I know this for fact, and you may or may not have figured it out."

"I have. I didn't realize that the magnitude was so high though."

_But it goes exactly the same for me_.

"Oh, yes, for a long time. Now, judging by the way you've been acting around her since you came here yesterday, and _especially _since you came back from Fresia, I'd say that you feel almost the exact same way about her. Is it true?"

Garrett was a little bit taken aback, and he got somewhat irritated.

"Rilevra, I shouldn't love Emma! It's against Jedi rules for her to even love me in the first place, so both of us would be in a very bad situation if we were ever to be... _involved_, per se, with each other like that!"

"I know, but that is a reason for not being in a relationship with her. That was not my question, though. I won't tell her either way. Do you love Emma?"

Garrett sighed and looked away.

"Yes."

* * *

**How was this chapter? R you still get cookies! Ooh, I have a contest! The first person to answer correctly gets triple the cyber-cookies and bragging rights. Here goes:**

**I was talking to my friend about Star Wars. She said she had only seen one of them. She told me that it was the one where Princess Leia's stunt double dies in a plane crash, and then she gets attacked by caterpillars. Which episode was it?**


	7. Apologies, Secrets, and Lots of Thinking

**Here's the seventh installment of this story! Thanks to TheMacUnleashed, SkittlebitSpriggles, and Bella Ladmoore for reviewing! [Hands out cookies.] Oh, and congrats to The MacUnleashed for the contest! The answer was Attack of the Clones. [Gives TheMacUnleashed two more cookies.] **

**Star Wars is, very sadly, not mine. (George, can I _puh-leeeez _buy it? I have muffins! Wait, no I don't....)**

* * *

As Emma was talking to Siharen in one half of her mind, she came to realize that she had not treated her mentor with much respect earlier. So she finished up her conversation and went to find Dash-el.

"Master?" she called when she found him. "May I talk with you, please?"

"Of course."

The Master and Padwan faced each other.

"Master," the girl began, "I am very sorry for not treating you with the respect that I should have given you. I was arrogant, and I apologize for that."

Dash-el smiled.

"Padawan, don't worry about it. I understand; it's okay. You _did _leave pretty early; I'm sure part of the reason was that you were tired. I apologize for being maybe a little too harsh with you. Oh, I have been meaning to tell you: you have been a wonderful apprentice. You learn quickly, and you...well, _most of the time _do what I ask of you. I have taught you almost everything I know in just ten years."

Emma's sad gaze brightened up.

"Really? Already? Master, that can't be true!"

"It is. Would you deny what your Master tells you?"

"No, I would suppose not. Thanks, Master."

She turned around to leave, but then, she remembered her dream. Would it be best to tell him about it? The girl arrived at the conclusion that she should. "Oh, Master? There's one more thing."

"What is that?"

"To start with, it may go a little long, so we should probably sit down."

They took a seat at the dining table.

"Last night, I had this dream. I was somewhere; I think I recognized it, but yet I didn't. It looked familiar, but I couldn't get the name of the place. Anyways, there were two other people in the room with me, a man and a woman. Their faces were shadowed by their hoods, but I could tell the man was very wrinkled. The wrinkles almost looked unnatural. First, they both shocked me with Force Lightning, and after that, the woman started talking to me, and she was a Sith! She called herself 'Darth Monious,' and she tried to convince me to join the Dark Side."

Emma decided to leave the part about Garrett out. "I felt like I should have known her, but her voice was disguised, almost. It was like an animal hissing. But, when she told me to become Sith, I said that I never would. Then she motioned to me to turn around. A mirror appeared. Suddenly, my eyes turned amber yellow, just like theirs!

"Do you know what it could mean, Master?"

Dash-el thought about it for a moment.

"This puzzles me. I wonder if this Darth Monious and her companion are real, and who they are. I am also curious to know if they are actually entering your dreams to try to turn you; they must know of your power."

"That's possible, but all I know for sure is that it was a terrible dream!"

"Once our business here is done, I would advise you to talk to Master Yoda, but for now, all the advice I can give you is to not worry about it. If the dream recurs, tell me, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

This time, Emma did leave the room. She saw Garrett coming back inside from talking with her sister.

"What did Rilevra want, Senator?"

"Oh. Er, nothing."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Usually when someone says 'nothing,' it means something happened."

"Yes, something happened, but Rilevra and I agreed not to tell you until later, if we tell you at all."

The apprentice became disappointed. But maybe could she get something out of her sister?

"Okay, then. Bye."

She started thinking aloud in Huttese. Garrett wasn't as familiar with the language as Emma, her sister, her mother, or Siharen, but he did know a few handy, almost necessary phrases. He caught the words "sister," "will know," and "tell me." He called Emma back.

"Emma, are you going to try to get Rilevra to tell you?"

His friend looked away, guilty.

"Maybe..."

"Please don't ask her. I did tell you that you might find out later. Just wait and be patient, okay?"

Emma sighed.

"Yes, Senator."

For her, today was certainly a day for getting advice!

"I'm really sorry, you know. I wish I could tell you, but I... I... I don't think that it would turn out right."

"Would this mysterious secret be something I'd be happy about?"

"Yes, I think you would be _exactly_ that."

Emma stamped her foot lightly.

_Aw, now that makes me really want to know..._

Then the girl left without saying another word. This was only making her fall in love with Garrett even more. How she wished she could be in on the secret, especially if it would be good news to her!

Little did Emma or Garrett know, Padmé and Anakin, two people rather close to them, were falling in love themselves in almost the same way.

* * *

_~Emma's POV~_

Okay, you could say that I was pretty miffed at first. I'll keep a secret, and I have my own ones, but having them kept from me? No way, _that _really bursts my bubble! But, as I thought about it, I got less and less mad. Other people can have their own secrets, too. All I'm saying is, my sister and Garrett were really torturing me about the whole "we-have-a-secret-and-you-may-never-know" thing. So, I began to think about the whole thing and figure it out myself. I'm smart enough to.

Well, I knew that I'd be quite happy about whatever-it-was. What are some things I'd be happy about? I become a Jedi Knight? No, neither Garrett nor Rilevra would know about that, unless Master Dash-el told them. But then he'd be in on it too, and he'd probably try to rub it in also. I ruled out everything Jedi out.

My sister and Siharen getting married? No, because why would she tell Garrett before me?

I ran through all the other things I'd be happy about, until I got to... Garrett loved me. However, I ruled that out too. Garrett said Rilevra and he _may _tell me one day. If he did love me, he couldn't tell me because attatchments are forbidden for Jedi. I was lucky enough to be seeing my family now, and that was only because my mother and sister's house was acting as a safe house for Garrett. This whole thing was frustrating me. Eventually, I decided to stop thinking about what the secret was altogether. But, maybe someday, I'd know.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter this time... Review and tell me how you liked this one! Special announcement: If you like the Warriors series, you can check out a story I posted a few days ago on Star Wars/Warriors Crossover. It's called _Lake Wars_, in case other people have posted ones, but last time I checked, mine was the only one. Please R every chapter you do, you get yummy cookies! Hope to see you for the next chapter,**

**-Katie**


	8. Flashbacks

**Thanks, TheMacUnleashed, Skittlebit Spriggles, and Bella Ladmoore for reviewing! This chapter is filler. :( It's filled with flashbacks. But it might answer some questions.... Long paragraphs of i_talics _mean a flashback, and the parentheses at the beginning of each flashback indicate whose memory it is and the time frame.**

**The last time I checked, my name wasn't George Lucas and I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

_(Emma's memory)_

_Ten-year-old Emma Moonrunner was rushing quickly to her home in Mos Espa. A dust storm was coming in, and on Tatooine, they could be pretty severe. Suddenly, she bumped into a golden-brown-haired boy's shoulder. She stopped to apologize._

_"Sorry."_

_The boy looked up and met her startling blue eyes, storm into sapphire._

_"It's okay, it's my fault."_

_Emma liked this boy. Maybe too much. He was handsome -his eyes were so beautiful - and very polite. But, for some reason, his clothing looked like something someone rather rich would wear; it wasn't like anything a person on_ this _dusty planet would wear._

_"Oh, no it was definitely mine; I am in such a hurry to get out of this dust storm. You from here?"_

_The boy shook his head._

_"No, I'm not. I live on Fresia. My parents are visiting my mother's brother's family in Theed on Naboo. I was, too, until...." he cut himself off._

_"So what are you doing here? No offense intended."_

_"Well, it's a long story, and the weather is terrible out here. I don't want to keep you out here."_

_"Do you want to come stay at my house until the storm gets over? My mom and sister wouldn't mind."_

_"Really? Are you sure?"_

_"Of course! My name's Emma Moonrunner, by the way."_

_"I really couldn't thank you enough. My name's Garrett Lowen." _

* * *

_(Two hours later; Emma's memory, with two sentences of Qui-Gon Jinn's perspective)_

_The two newly-found friends were hanging around Mos Espa._

_"Where are we going?" The boy asked._

_"My best friend Anakin's house. I want you to meet him."_

_They reached the nine-year-old boy's home. Emma knocked on the door. A brown-haired woman answered._

_"Hello, Emma. How are you?"_

_"Fine, thanks, Miss Skywalker. What about you?"_

_"I'm doing alright."_

_"Is Anakin there? This is my friend, Garrett."_

_Shmi Skywalker turned to Garrett._

_"Hello," she greeted him. The boy returned the salutation. "Yes, Anakin is here working on his droid._

_"Anakin!" she called. "Emma's here!"_

_A few seconds later, Anakin appeared in the doorway. A teenage girl, she was probably about fourteen, was behind him. Anakin and the girl stepped outside._

_"Anakin, this is my new friend Garrett!" Emma bubbled immediately. "Garrett, this is Anakin!"_

_"Hi, Anakin," Garrett said. "Oh, hello, Padmé!" _

_"Hello, Garrett," the girl returned. Anakin looked at her. Emma looked at Garrett._

_"You know her?" Emma asked Garrett._

_"She's my cousin."_

_"Well, anyways, Emma, this is Padmé," Anakin introduced. "Hey, you wanna see my droid, you two?"_

_The visitors nodded. The youngest boy led them back into the house._

_"This," he began proudly, "is C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations!"_

_"Where's his covering?" Emma asked. She and Anakin had teased each other for longer than they could remember. Anakin scowled._

_"I mean, he's really cool now, but last week you said you were going to put his covering on."_

_"I'm working on it!"_

_The spunky little kid grinned. _

_"You know I would never insult you like that, silly! He's coming along really well! ...... Can I talk to you in private?"_

_She had known Anakin for six years, since she was four. It was way too obvious to her; Anakin_ loved _Padmé, and she was all too eager to confront him about it._

_"Sure....."_

_The best friends walked out of the room. In the kitchen, where Shmi was cooking dinner, they passed a man with long brown hair._

_"Emma, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Anakin said._

_"A real_ Jedi_?" Emma mused, awestruck._

_"Yes," the man replied._

_"I wish _I _could be a Jedi!" the girl marveled. Qui-Gon merely smiled, thinking deeply about both children. He sensed that the Force was incredibly strong with them...._

* * *

_(One day later; Dash-el's memory)_

_The sandy-haired man was lost. His Jedi fighter had something wrong with it, and he was stuck on the dusty planet, Tatooine, until someone could fix it. With a stroke of luck, he found a shop that sold and repaired ship parts. He walked in. A blue Toydarian._

_"How can I help you?" the Toydarian asked._

_"Do you happen to have parts to a Jedi fighter?"_

_The Toydarian thought about it._

_"Uh, no, I believe we do not. But we may be able to figure out what's wrong with it. We might, uh, be able to fix it._

_"Children!"_

_A blond boy and a dark-brown-haired girl came running._

_"Yes?" the boy responded._

_"Anakin, could you fix a Jedi fighter?"_

_"Probably, Master Watto."_

_Watto turned to the Jedi._

_"Show these two your fighter. They may be able to do some diagnostics."_

_"Thank you, sir. This way."_

_A few minutes into the walk, the girl piped up,_

_"How much longer?"_

_"Not long, if I know for sure where I'm going."_

_"You don't know where you're going?!"_

_"I'm not _exactly _sure. I've never been here before."_

_"Oh. My name is Emma, by the way, and this is my friend Anakin. Hey, Watto said you had a Jedi fighter! Are you a Jedi, too?"_

_"Yes, I am. My name is Dash-el Perr. Is there another Jedi here?"_

_The girl nodded._

_"Yep! His name is Master Qui-Gon Jinn."_

_"Oh, I know him. He's a great Jedi. __Here we are."_

_The three stopped. They were basically in the middle of nowhere. But wasn't Tatooine as a whole nowhere? Anakin and Emma walked around the dirty yellow fighter._

_"Amazing," the girl murmured._

_Anakin examined the front of the fighter._

_"I see what's wrong here," he said. "You need a new engine, that's all."_

_"Really?" _

_Both the kids nodded._

_"Of course, you _could _fix it, but getting a new one would cost you less than fixing this one. This one's _really _damaged."_

_How could that have happened?_

_"How much?"_

_The girl told him. With the second stroke of luck that day, Dash-el happened to have that much, plus a little more. He carried a little bit of Tatooine's currency, just to be safe. Very thankful, he handed the slaves two coins each. They stared at them in awe._

_"Really, sir?" Emma asked._

_"You two deserve it."_

_Then, with a jolt of realization, he realized that both children were the most Force-sensitive people he'd ever sensed. He would have to pay a visit to Qui-Gon. _

* * *

_(An Hour Later; Emma's memory)_

_Dash-el sat Emma down at the kitchen table in her home._

_"Emma," he started, "how would you like to become a Jedi?"_

_The girl's jaw dropped._

_"I would love it! Could you really do that?"_

_"Probably. Though you're a older than most Padawans when they start out, I'm pretty sure you have what it takes. I will have to discuss your apprenticeship with the Jedi Council first, but you and Anakin are the two most Force-sensitive people I've ever sensed. Because of this, they should accept, especially because of the proph-----" he broke off._

_"There's a prophecy about me?"_

_"Well, it _could _be you. I'll tell you about it in detail once you become an official Padawan."_

_"Thank you, sir! Does my mother know about this?"_

_"Yes; I've discussed it with her already, and she is going to allow you to go."_

_"But.... I'm Watto's slave! Will he even let me go?"_

_Garrett appeared in the door._

_"I could fix that. I would offer to buy you at a price Watto couldn't turn down, so then I'd buy you and free you!"_

_The girl ran up from her seat and hugged him tightly._

_"Thank you! You really could do that?!"_

_"Probably. "_

* * *

_(Five Hours Later; Emma's memory)_

_The plan had worked. Dash-el's fighter was repaired. Emma was free. And now she, Dash-el, and Garrett were on Coruscant, the capital planet that was an entire metropolis. Outside of the Jedi Council Room in the Jedi Temple, Dash-el was giving Emma a few tips for talking to the Council._

_"Remember that being afraid will not please them."_

_"I'm not scared; I miss my mom and sister, though."_

_"I really think you'd be a fantastic Jedi."_

_"Thank you. Oh, sir? I'm_ sad _too."_

_"Homesick?"_

_The girl shook her head._

_"No. It's about Garrett. A messenger from Naboo came to him and told him that.... his parents were killed during the siege. I feel sorry for him."_

_"It's good that you're showing sympathy. Jedi are compassionate like that. Time to go in now."_

_They walked in together. Dash-el told the Council about Emma, and they listened to him attentively._

_"Not a coincidence, this was, that both prophecy children have been found and brought to us at the same time," Master Yoda informed the council after Dash-el finished the story. "Master Dash-el, step out of the room, could you? Privately testing young Moonrunner now, we are."_

_The sandy-haired Jedi dipped his head respectfully and left the room. Then the Council proceeded to test Emma. She passed everything, and quite easily at that._

_A long while later, the Council agreed to let Emma train. She was to become a Jedi!_

_For the most part, that day had ended well. Emma was a Padawan learner now as Dash-el's apprentice and Garrett could go home to Fresia, where he would be taken care of by his father's relatives. But there was one tiny thing that made the day just a little bit worse. Emma loved Garrett, and now she may never be able to see him again._

Twenty-year-old Emma came out of her reminiscing. She was sitting on her bed in Rilevra's room. After doing some lightsaber sparring outside with Dash-el, she had decided to think about the day she became a Jedi. It was really one of the best days of her life. Yeah, times for her at the moment were good, even though if there was just one thing missing: Garrett loving her.

Meanwhile, Dash-el was transmitting a special message to Coruscant....

* * *

**Yes! I cracked 2,000 words! I never do that! Do you like getting reviews? You do? Well guess what? So do I. Please review! Be kind people..... ? How was this? Did you like it? Again, please review because you get cookies and it will make me feel happy.**


	9. Fresia, Take Two

**Thanks for reviewing, TheMacUnleashed, SkittlebitSpriggles, and Bella Ladmoore! [Gives out free cookies.]**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Emma was still trying to figure the oh-so-big secret. While she was still thinking, Dash-el walked in.

"Hi, Emma," he greeted.

Emma looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi yourself, Master....?"

Dash-el looked at her. _I know something you don't know! _The apprentice immediately detected this in his voice.

"Oh, not you too, Master!" she cried.

"Pardon?"

"The thing is, Senator Lowen and Rilevra have been teasing me with this 'big secret,' and by the way you're acting, you're now in on it too!"

"I'm not sure what _that's_ about; _my_ little secret just came up. There's just one more thing that needs to be done before something happens."

"Does it concern me?"

"It has everything to do with you."

"Figures," Emma muttered.

"But don't worry; I won't rub it in on you."

"Thank you, Master. Would you mind telling Senator Lowen and my sister that?"

Dash-el laughed.

"I'm afraid rubbing the secret in on you or not is _their_ choice, not mine. But you're a smart girl, Emma; you'll figure it out."

And Dash-el left the room, chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Rilevra?" Garrett called. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What is it, Senator?"

"Well, it's about Emma. There's something I really want--almost need--to say to her, but I want to ask your permission first."

"What is it?"

Garrett leaned over and whispered something into the red-headed girl's ear.

* * *

Emma was bored. She had completely given up thinking about the secret; for all she knew, it very might unravel itself. Relieving the poor girl's boredom, Garrett walked into the sitting room. Emma could sense that he was nervous and excited at the same time. His emotions were very mixed and hard to read.

"How would you like to go back to Fresia?" Garrett asked.

"Really? Back to Fresia? Of course! We should probably ask Master Dash-el first before he almost bites my head off again."

"I did already. He's perfectly fine with it, but he wants us to be extra-careful."

"Awesome! Can we go _now_?"

"Anytime."

Emma smiled and immediately got up and headed outside. Garrett followed her. Before long, they were there and walking through the door of the Fresian mansion yet again,

_Be careful not to kiss him again, Emma! _

"Is it all right if I check in with Lieutenant Shadowspin? It will only take about ten minutes."

"_You_ don't have to ask _my _opinion; I have no say in what you do," Emma commented cheekily. "So it's all right."

A corner of Garrett's mouth pulled into a smile as he went up the steps.

"Who are _you_?" came a voice from behind Emma. She whirled around. It was a servant.

"Excuse me?"

"I would just like to know who you are exactly. It's been a few years since Senator Lowen's brought his girlfriend home. I didn't even know he had one."

"_Me_? Senator Lowen's _girlfriend_? Oh no, we're just friends! My name's Emma, by the way."

Emma sure hoped she wasn't blushing. The servant almost looked relieved about her words.

"Alayseeya. I see. But have you ever noticed that he is _very _handsome?"

"Oh, you like him?" Emma's voice was thick with jealousy.

"Do _you_?"

"I'm a Jedi; we have a rule against it, so no."

She had become an excellent liar over the past decade.

"Yes, I do, then."

_Now_ Emma _really_ didn't like Alayseeya. She was rude and had feelings for Garrett too! _No one_ was going to have feelings for Garrett besides her! So, instead of releasing her anger and messing things up, she said,

"I guess I might see you later, then."

Emma walked away. Alayseeya looked after her disdainfully and didn't say goodbye back.

Where was Garrett, anyways?!

"May I help you?" asked a female droid's voice. Another servant?! Did Emma have a magnet attatched to her that drew every single servant under the suns to talk to her?! Unlike Alayseeya, the droid seemed actually pretty nice. But weren't all droids made to be that way? Emma then realized that the silver droid was like C3PO, the droid Anakin had built all those years ago.

"Oh, no thank you; I'm fine. Are you one of the servants here?"

"Yes. I am D456, Protocol Droid! Are you sure you wouldn't like something to drink or to eat?"

"I'm sure."

Emma paused to think about an excuse.

"I, uh, already ate."

She and the droid began to talk just a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Garrett was.... somewhat nervous. He had basically lied to Emma about what he was doing, even though he _had _checked in with his head of security. That had only taken three minutes, at the most. What exactly was he doing for the other seven minutes, then? Bracing himself. What he was going to do was going to change everything. He sure hoped he had picked the right place to do it. And what would Emma's reaction be? She was so unpredictable; she may be excited, but she might, well.... become confused and angry and freak out. Either way, talking to her was going to be very difficult. Bracing himself, he came out of his room and walked back down the stairs. What he found was Emma talking to D456.

"Emma, I see you've met D456, though I just call her Dee."

The Jedi turned around at the sound of his voice.

"I did! And I see that you're finished up?"

Garrett nodded.

"You did fine while I was gone?"

"Yeah; so what do we do now?"

Garrett shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

**Again, a shorter chapter, but I promise that BIG things will happen in the next! I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review. The cookies are really good! (???) I am also now out of school for the next two months, so I can update more quickly.**

**~Katie~**


	10. Unexpected

**I am so excited for this chapter!!! I really hope you like this one! Sorry for the long update! I apologize. And a big thank you to TheMacUnleashed for reviewing!**

**Do I own any of this? Why, no I don't!**

* * *

"A walk? Sure."

Emma followed Garrett out the back door and into the woods, wondering why he suddenly wanted to take a walk and why she could sense anxiety pulsing off of him. He was nervous about something, and Emma did not know what.

"Um, Garrett?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem sort of... nervous and frazzled."

"What? Nervous and frazzled? No, I 'm not. Just forget about it. How about we talk about something else?"

_Wow.... _Emma thought.

"Well then, I also met Alayseeya."

"Oh. Okay...."

"Yeah, she fancies you."

Garrett stopped in his tracks.

"No wonder she always seems so overly servile."

He started walking again.

"So was there any purpose to this walk? Not that I'm not enjoying this."

Garrett tensed up once more.

"Can't a person just take a walk for no special reason?!"

Emma didn't take offense at his words. Obviously, he _was _taking this walk with her for a special reason. He simply wasn't telling her why.

"I.... guess so," she replied, smiling a little.

Finally, they got to a familiar, hidden clearing. Almost immediately, a memory from only a few hours before flooded back to Emma. She was sitting on the stone bench next to Garrett; he was kissing her. She could feel it all over again.

"What are we doing back here?"

Garrett cleared his throat.

"You'll see."

Emma made her way to the bench and sat in the same place she had previously. Garrett, however did not.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

Garrett didn't answer. Instead, he took one of Emma's hands. She looked at it in surprise. She had no idea what he was doing. Then Garrett slid down on one knee. Emma drew in a sharp intake of breath quietly. It couldn't be happening.... But it was.

"Emma Masaea Moonrunner, I've loved you ever since we first met ten years ago. Will you marry me?"

Emma nodded, happiness-induced tears brimming the corners of her eyes. Something, something inside of her, kept the girl from freezing up on the spot and forgetting who she was, what she was doing, and who had just asked her to marry him.

"I choose the answer in your favor. Yes!"

In the blink of an eye, Emma's sapphire eyes turned electric blue, and they would probably stay that way for another hour. They both stood up, and they kissed each other, passionately and happily. It was completely guilt free. At the moment, they didn't care how wrong it was. When they broke apart, they both smiled again. Inside, they knew they would have to discuss the whole marriage thing a little further.

"Now I understand why you were acting so weird," Emma told Garrett.

"I was pretty obvious, wasn't I?"

Emma nodded and kissed him again quickly.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too."

"Now let's get back inside before it rains on us again."

"Good idea."

Garrett held Emma's hand the entire way to the mansion.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine and Queen Daniella replayed the message Dash-el had trasmitted to Coruscant not too long before.

_"My Padawan has basically completed her training. I don't have much to teach her yet. After this mess concerning Senator Lowen and Senator Amidala is 'cleaned up', she should be ready for a misson by herself. For her to be Knighted, I feel she needs to go out on her own mission first, without me...."_ Dash-el's somewhat-distorted voice went on.

"I am very pleased with the girl's progress," the Chancellor commented in approval.

"Yes. She will be a great help to the Republic when it needs her," Queen Daniella added. "She and young Skywalker will be the most powerful Jedi I have ever seen."

Both the Chancellor and the Queen knew about the _whole_prophecy. For ten years now, they had been watching the Padawans go from naïve children to experienced warriors with much interest.

"I agree. They will both be of much use to us in the future."

The two power figures each had cunning looks in their eyes, concealing a hidden meaning in the Palpatine's words.

* * *

"Garrett, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, we're going to get married, right?"

Garrett was a little intimidated by discussing his and Emma's future plans. He knew he had to, but he didn't really _want_ to.

"Yes! Of course! But we need to plan _more_ than just being spontaneous!"

The two were sitting across from each other at a small table.

"What are we supposed to talk about, then?"

"When and where, we need witnesses..."

"Where are we going to find witnesses?!"

"You asked my sister's permission. She might not be old enough, but Siharen is, and I'm sure Dee could witness as well. We can trust them both."

"True."

"Now, when?"

"Whenever we can."

"I want to wait, just to pick the right time."

"Good idea."

Before Emma could ask the next question, he added teasingly, "Where?"

"I'd like to do it here. It's perfect. It could be outside, in the clearing."

"Okay."

Emma looked out the window. It wasn't raining. Darn. That broke the streak.

"Don't you have _anything_ else to say besides one-word replies?"

"No, not really. There. That's three words."

The Senator smirked. Emma rolled her eyes, but she was amused.

"Really, though! Do _you_ have any ideas?"

Garrett shook his head.

"Sorry."

"_Another_ one-word reply!"

The Jedi pretended to look annoyed.

"When should we be getting back to Tatooine?" Emma wondered.

"Whenever you want."

"Then how about never?"

"I think we should go now. I don't want to be gone too long."

"Oh, so _now _he gives me a long answer," Emma muttered to herself.

* * *

Malow Hasch had been led on a wild bantha chase. Now he was mad. Senator Lowen was _not_ on Utapau, as the evidence suggested.

"That boy..." he growled, pacing furiously.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" A droid asked him in its flat, mechanical voice.

"_Everything _is wrong, droid!"

"Oh. Okay, then."

Another droid in the small squadron called the first one over.

"Hey! Get over here!"

"Roger, roger."

The Separatist stopped pacing. He looked thoughtful.

"If I can't use stealth, I can use force," he mused.

One of the droids aimlessly walking around near him said, "I didn't know you were a Jedi, sir!"

Malow Hasch rolled his eyes.

_Idiotic battle droids. We should've put together a _real_ army of _real_ people, not a whole bunch of no-brained machines!_

Then, smiling at his new plan, he walked over to the message transmitter and pressed a button on it. He was going to have a little chat with his archenemy. This was going to be fun...

* * *

**Well? How did you like it? Were you surprised? Is it good? Is it bad? Review, review review! And, I hate to say this now, since I hit a big point in the plot line, I might put this story on hiatus for a little while to collect a few more reviews. If you review, I will give you the next chapter very soon!**


	11. Debates

**Okay, here's my next update! Thanks to TheMacUnleashed and Renesmee Culleswan for reviewing! [Gives out cookies]**

**If I owned Star Wars, I wouldn't be writing on FANfiction.**

* * *

The message receiver on Garrett's ship bleeped repeatedly. Emma looked at Garrett.

"Who do you think that is?"

"Not sure."

Garrett let the message come in, and the holographic figure of Malow Hasch shimmered onto the receiver. Emma gasped; Garrett merely gazed coolly at it.

"Malow Hasch."

"Senator Lowen. You are a very smart young man. I am impressed by your ability to evade me. Utapau? I commend you for leading me there so skillfully. Unfortunately for you, I am now aware that you have deceived me. You are mine now."

"You still don't know where I am, Hasch."

The Separatist's eyes flickered over to Emma.

"Interesting... You have a Jedi friend there. Be careful, Senator, they play hard-to-get."

"Yes, and I regret that I have failed in 'getting' her. Maybe _you_ should try yourself," Garrett replied dryly. Emma gagged and cast him a dirty look, but she was glad that he could hide their secret so easily.

"I would, but Jedi are not my type," Malow said in his silky voice. The dark-haired Jedi heaved a sigh of relief, at just the volume that he could hear her. He ignored it. "Now, speaking of where you are, I'm afraid that I'm _un_impressed at your hiding from me. Hiding is such a pusillanimous act, don't you think?"

"Hiding from you was _not_ my first choice. It happened against my will."

"Sure it wasn't. But I _will_ find you."

"I don't think that's actually going to happen."

"Well, yes, I _do_ think so. Because _you_ are _actually_going to come to Utapau."

"I don't think the Senate will appreciate you forcing me to do whatever you want; I'm not your slave, and I never will be."

"Oh, I'm not saying that you are my _slave_! No, never! You're too important."

"I'm glad we agree on that. Anyways, I'm not going to Utapau. What makes you think I'm going to take orders from you?"

On the other end of the message, Hasch's face turned quite red as he grew more frustrated and angry."

"You listen, and you listen well, _Senator_," he fumed, spitting out the title, "you are going to Utapau, like it or not, or I am going to be less merciful on you than I ever have been. Next time I come across you, I _will_ kill you, no matter how important you are. And yes, that _is _a threat. So what? You can't do anything about it."

Malow slammed down on the button with a tightly clenched fist, and his hologram melted back into the receiver. Emma stared at it; her jaw was dropped and could very well have been on the floor. Garrett stared off into space, scowling. Finally, Emma broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about _that_?"

"I have no idea, really. Do I go to Utapau and confront him, or do I stay on Tatooine and let someone else go in my place?"

"Y_ou_can't go! The reason the Council sent you to Tatooine in the first place was keeping you safe from him. You can't forget about that and go."

"Emma, he's not going to want someone else to go in my place. I'd rather put my own life in danger rather than someone else's."

"I'd go."

"I could never let you do that! He'd kill you! I couldn't let you give up the rest of your life for me, especially not you."

"I know, but whoever goes to Utapau needs to be anyone but you!"

"We're almost back. I'm discussing this issue with Dash-el and the Council."

"None of them will allow you to confront Hasch, either."

"Probably not, but it may be worth trying it."

Emma sighed and sunk down into her seat. And she thought Garrett wasn't stubborn...

* * *

The Jedi Council was in debate. They had not expected Dash-el's message at all, especially at this point of Emma's apprenticeship. Yes, she was almost done with her training, but she was a little too young to be Knighted. Twenty may have been a suitable age if the Padawan had spent his or her entire life training, but Emma had only been in the Order for ten years. That wasn't that long.

"She can't be Knighted after so little time. I don't think she's mature enough," Master Windu stated.

"I agree, but if she's completed her training, she can't really do anything else while in an apprenticeship," Ki-Adi-Mundi put in.

"Through all the Trials, she hasn't been. Allow exceptions, we cannot," Yoda explained.

"A mission would probably put her through them, though. I know for sure that she's gone through a few. "

"I still doubt that the rest of them would suddenly happen to her on one little mission," remarked Master Windu.

"They very well could."

Windu looked doubtful.

"Prove herself, she must. Then come back to this, we will," Master Yoda decreed.

The Council nodded in agreement.

* * *

The moment Emma and Garrett landed on Tatooine, they immediately went to find Dash-el.

"Master, we need your help," Emma said urgently.

"Were you attacked?" queried the older Jedi, quickly thinking the worst.

"Not really," answered Garrett. "The thing is, Malow Hasch reached the message receiver on my cruiser, and he sort of threatened me into going to Utapau. I'm not sure what to do about it."

"I _knew _we shouldn't have used your cruiser to get here!" Emma cried, stamping her foot.

"Calm down, Emma, calm down. Senator, you can't possibly go. It's too dangerous," Dash-el said.

"But I can't let anyone go in my place just to be killed by the monster that is Malow Hasch," Garrett countered.

Dash-el thought about it.

"We should consult the Jedi Council and your head of security. Both of them will figure something out."

"Good idea, Master Perr."

This turned into all three going back to the cruiser to transmit another message. When the Council's hologram popped up, Emma stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Masters, Senator Lowen received a message from Malow Hasch. In the message, Hasch threatened him into going to Utapau. No one has gone there yet, but none of us know what to do about this situation. We need your judgement to help us make a decision."

"What say you, Senator?" asked Yoda, on the other end.

"I don't want to put someone else in danger of being killed because of me," Garrett replied.

"Noble of you, sir, but you can't go by yourself; that will just make it easier for him to kill you," said Adi Gallia.

"I understand that, Mistress."

"How about... you should only go if Emma goes with you?" suggested Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Emma blinked. _Her_? _Just_ her_?_ Not her Master? She was too stunned to object.

"I'll agree to that if Lieutenant Shadowspin agrees; I would also like to get his opinion," added Garrett.

"Of course," said Master Windu.

"Thank you, Masters."

The holograms flickered off. A few seconds later, the hologram was replaced by Garrett's head of security. Dash-el explained the situation and the Council's decision.

"They're right," concurred Shadowspin. "Emma should go with you. Stay safe, sir."

The conversation ended, as short and brusque as it was. Emma turned to Dash-el.

"Master, do you think I'm ready to go by myself? Going by myself _was_ implied by the Council, right?" Emma asked.

"It was. I think you're ready. _You_ may not, but you are. Trust me."

Emma smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was starting to get late into the night, and the two Jedi and Garrett had decided to wait until the next morning for the big adventure to Utapau. Dinner had long since passed, and Emma had changed into her silver nightdress.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" she asked the Senator, who was the only other person in the house still awake.

"Not for me. For _you_."

"I'm a Jedi. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Still..."

There was a long awkward pause, which wouldn't had happened if someone else was in the room with them.

"Emma, I can't let you go. Don't put your own life at stake for me."

"If I don't assist you to Utapau, then you won't be able to confront Hasch at all."

"I know, I know. Promise me that when we get there, you'll be careful."

"I can't do that," Emma said, shaking her head. "Part of my plan includes capturing Hasch. He's wanted by the Senate for multiple reasons, is he not?"

"He is, but you can still be careful, can't you?"

"I'll try." the girl's voice dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

Before Garrett could respond, she got up and left to go to bed. She already knew the answer.

* * *

_Emma was hot. The air around her was burning. She looked around to see where she was. The hot planet looked like Mustafar to her, even though she had never been there. But there were many Jedi who had been there before and had told stories about the volcanic system. Jedi. For some reason, the thought of it made her sick to her stomach. There was also someone next to her. Emma did not recognize the presence, and she could not turn to see who it was. Then she found herself running up a hill of lava rocks; she was angry. She had to go knock some sense into him. But who was him? What had he done? The girl opened her mouth and began to yell out a name. Although she was yelling, she couldn't hear whose name it was. Then, somehow, she knew her voice had faded and only weakly finished the rest of the name. Someone in front of her was... on fire. Emma had a feeling she knew who this person was, but the name just didn't come to her. Her brain tried to make her legs move, but they were weak and felt like they would've melted if she had been able to take a step. Emma had to help the poor person. However, she knew he was beyond help. The fire burned out, leaving a mass of charred skin that smelled horrible. Whoever-it-was was still alive, but barely. Sadly, the girl turned around and left the planet. Emma's heart turned into a heavy, sinking stone. _

_All her hope had been lost._

Emma found herself awake once more, for the second night in a row. She was breathing heavily, she was sweating a little bit, and her cheeks were wet with something that was not sweat. When her hand wiped the wetness of one of her cheeks, she found it to be... tears.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to know. This chapter's**** long, and I didn't even have to put in a bunch of flashbacks! Review. You know it is good for you. Oh, and if any of you happen to read my other story, _Lake Wars_, I have a poll on my profile about it. Please vote if you know what it's talking about! I could use your opinion. And, yes, this will be on hiatus for a little while.**


	12. Fight and Arrival

**Chapter 12. Here it is. Thanks to TheMacUnleashed for reviewing! [Hands cookie] A cookie can be yours, too, if you review!**

**Special song to go with part of the chapter: _That's What You Get _by Paramore, with these specific lyrics: _"I can't decide. You have made it harder just to go on, and why, all the possibilities where I was wrong... That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That' s what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating..."_**

**I own nothing. Otherwise, many things would be different.**

* * *

Garrett woke up rather early. Unable to fall asleep again, he went down to the den, where he found Emma. She was sitting in a chair, looking rather down.

"Are you worried _now_?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Emma mumbled in reply.

"You look depressed."

"Well, if I do, it's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"Bad dream."

"Another one?"

Emma nodded.

"Don't worry about it; it's been happening a lot lately."

"_That_ doesn't reasurre me at all."

The girl shrugged.

"Sorry."

"I still don't think you should go on this mission. Stay here, and _I'_ll go. Alone. You don't deserve to be hurt; this is _my _problem."

He looked away, not wanting to meet Emma's eyes.

"Garrett, _why _are you so intent on going to Utapau by yourself? The Jedi Council is only going to let you go if I go with you, and now you won't let me do that! As a Jedi, as your friend, and more importantly, someone who loves you, I can't let you go! _Please_, tell me why!"

"Because I have nothing to lose!"

Garrett didn't see the look of shock and hurt spread across Emma's face, but he heard her gasp.

"So... so I mean... _nothing_ to you? Nothing at all? Really?"

Emma didn't wait for Garrett to answer. Tears began to well up in her blue eyes, which normally would have turned purple, but with Garrett, they just couldn't change. She was upset and angry. Her voice showed it. "Kissing me, telling me that you love me, _proposing_ to me, that was all some sort of sick joke? What is it? Is it because I'm a Jedi? Just because we're not allowed to have attachments doesn't mean that we don't have feelings! I loved you, Garrett! And I thought you loved me, too!"

She tore off to her sister's room, beginning to cry. The girl curled up on her bed and shed tears into the pillows. Garrett followed her, but she had locked the door. Everything in the past few minutes had been surprisingly quiet.

"Emma? Emma, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

Emma heard him, but she didn't answer. Rilevra woke up, looked strangely at her crying sister, and walked out of the room. She met Garrett outside the door.

"What's going on?" she asked the Senator.

"I said the wrong thing."

Rilevra took the spare key to her room from on top of the doorway and unlocked the door, which had locked itself again. She closed and locked it again once she was inside. She sat down on Emma's bed.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma sniffled, wiping a tear from her eyes and sitting up a little.

"I... I mean nothing to Garrett! He doesn't love me at all!"

Garrett had his ear to the door; he could hear everything both girls were saying. It hurt him to hear Emma's words and how agonized she was.

"That's not true. He _does _love you!"

"He said he had nothing to lose by going to Utapau and practically committing suicide!"

"What's this about Utapau?"

"Nothing; it's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it!"

"Summarize it so I know how to help you."

"I don't need your help!" Emma scoffed.

"Tell me anyways tell me anyways tell me anyways!"

When the sisters were younger and still lived on Mos Espa, Rilevra could get something out of Emma by repeatedly saying something in a long, run-on sentence. After all those years, it still worked.

"Garrett needs to either go to Utapau or stay here and let someone else go instead. If he goes, he may die, but he doesn't want anyone else to die in his place. He's only allowed to go if I go along with him, but he won't let me. So I tried asking him why he wanted to go alone, and he said that he had nothing to lose! He had _me_!"

"He didn't mean it."

"Then why didn't he say what he meant in the first place?!"

"He's outside the door right now--"

"I can sense that!" the older girl snapped.

"I know you can. But he wants to talk to you. He feels bad about-- no, he doesn't feel bad, he feels icky, horrible, and guilty for hurting you like this!"

Emma sniffled again.

"R... really?"

Rilevra nodded.

"Of course!"

She walked back to the door, unlocked it, and let Garrett in.

"Emma, everything Rilevra said was true. You _do _mean something to me. In fact, you mean _everything _to me! Nothing was ever a joke, and I know Jedi still have feelings. I never thought that they didn't. I'm sorry! And... and you were right. I _can't _go without you. You're the only person I would ever want to go with me because I know that you'd stay by me forever, no matter how bad the situation is."

The tears had stopped. Emma was now... smiling.

"Thanks, Garrett. I'm sorry, too, for overreacting. I was being too irrational. I care too much for you. And that's why you won't be able to stop me from going to Utapau."

* * *

It was time to leave. Dash-el accompanied Emma and Garrett to the jet black cruiser.

"Good luck, you two. Be careful, don't be quick to start a fight--Senator, it's not you I'm worried about on that, it's Emma--" he rattled off. His apprenticed glared at him for the last part. As he noticed this, he added, "Well, um, just don't do anything out of line."

Emma stopped glaring and hugged her Master.

"I'll try, Master. I'll try."

She let go and bounded up the ramp after Garrett. After a few minutes, she started shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I think I'm nervous now," she breathed.

"Everything will be all right. You'll be fine, I'll be fine. We can even capture Hasch if we want. If we do, he'll be arrested, and he'll be in prison for years on many different charges. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore. No one."

"I hope you're right."

Finally, after a while, the cruiser landed on the third level of one of the cities. Emma walked out first, her hand on her lightsaber. Garrett came after her. Everything was quiet. The silence was eerie, like something horrible was just about to jump out.

Something did. Out of the shadows marched a small battalion of droids, surrounding the two. And leading it all was Malow Hasch. His pale, pale green eyes glinted with hatred and malice.

"Hello, there, Senator. I'm glad you could come. But I'm afraid it's too late for you and your Jedi friend."

* * *

**Review, review, review! Did you like it? Tell me! Got a question? Ask me! I'd be happy to answer them. :D**


	13. The Start of the Battle

**Thanks go out to TheMacUnleashed and Renesmee Culleswan for reviewing. [Hands cookies] Another flashback in this one! It'll be in _italics_. And thanks to my friend Falconstar for nagging me to get out of this stupid case of Writer's Block I still might have and update already! Remember to review!**

**I'm not George Lucas, so I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

The air was so quiet. All Emma and Garrett could hear was the sound of their own breathing.

"You can't possibly think you'll be able to get away with this!" Garrett informed the Separatist.

Hasch simply smiled insidiously.

"Watch me. Take them away."

He put away his own blaster next to the other two on his belt clip, grinning to himself. How successful his plan had been! At his command, four of the droids bound both his new captives' hands. Emma knew that taking out her lightsaber and slicing the droids would be a bad idea; there were at least a hundred more close by. However, she couldn't allow herself to be dragged away by machinery. Still, she let the droids herd her and Garrett to a set of poles a distance away. Once they got to the poles, they were tied to them with their hands behind their backs. Then two droids left; the other two stood watch nearby.

* * *

_Ten years previously..._

_Garrett Lowen and Emma Moonrunner were outside Emma's house. Dash-el was talking to the girl's mother inside. A man's figure came up to them, a grave expression shadowing his face._

_"Hi, Commander Shadowspin!" Garrett greeted him._

_The commander only nodded his head in return. The boy noticed this._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Garrett... Well... I have very unfortunate news... Well... um, M--Malow Hasch ha---has k--killed your parents. I'm so sorry..."_

_Emma, who was listening nearby, sucked in a tiny breath of air. Garrett simply stood there in shocked silence. It couldn't have happened... Not his_ _parents! _

_"W--why?" was all the upset boy could ask. His voice wavered; he was on the verge of tears._

_"I... I can't tell you that now. When you are older."_

_"But what's going to happen to him now?" Emma inquired._

_"He is going to stay with his uncle, his father's brother, until he's old enough to live on his own."_

_With that, Commander Shadowspin turned away, unsmiling, leaving the two friends to themselves._

_Garrett bit back his tears as Emma threw her arms around him comfortingly. She felt so bad for him, and sympathy wasn't the only thing she was feeling towards him._

* * *

Garrett snapped back into the present. Emma was tied up besides him. She stood there, not backing down, like she was able to face whatever was to come ahead. Even so, though she wasn't going to reveal it easily, she was afraid for both the man she loved and herself.

"Emma, I'm sorry for getting you into this."

"Don't be! I'll be able to get us out of this mess."

"We're tied to poles with no one else to help us out! How can you?!"

"I'm not there yet."

Garrett twisted his wrists around in the rope. It wasn't tied too tightly, but still a little snug. Maybe he could untie it by loosening it with his wrists... After a few minutes, it seemed to be working, and eventually, the rope fell off. He was out. Emma had tried to do the same thing, but she wasn't making any progress in getting herself free.

"Here, let me help you."

Garrett disentangled Emma's bindings.

"Thanks." She rubbed her wrists. "Ow, those bloody ropes left a mark."

"You okay?"

"For the most part."

"Hey! You two! I thought we tied you to those posts!" droned a battle droid.

Quickly, Emma whipped out her lightsaber, which had not been confiscated for some odd reason, and neatly slashed the droid and the other one also on guard into pieces. The lightsaber was deactivated by its owner.

"That was fairly easy," she remarked, clipping it back onto the ring on her belt. "Our next move?"

"Find Hasch. He's already been wanted by the Senate, and with what he just did, he has another strike against him. We need to capture him so he can have a trial, be found guilty, and go to prison. Now, to find him, we're going to have to evade these droids. It shouldn't be too hard; they're _really _dumb."

"I could probably take them down," Emma said.

Garrett shook his head.

"As much as we'd both love to think you could, you can't. There are too many."

Emma pouted for a second, but she couldn't stay angry with Garrett.

"Let's get up on these rafters. They're low enough to prevent us from hitting our heads, but they're still high enough for us to avoid being seen."

"I sense more droids," Emma murmured quickly after tensing up for a short period of time.

Briskly, Garrett climbed onto the rafters, while Emma jumped. They both made it up just in time.

"Hey! Where did the prisoners go? Prisoners, prisoners!" the new squad of five droids called mechanically.

The escapees exchanged a look and started to creep around on top of the rafters. Emma led the way, sensing Malow Hasch's presence. In time, they found him. His message transmitter was on. He was sending a holo-message.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Queen Daniella," the Separatist greeted as the images of the two leaders flickered into view.

"Malow Hasch. What is it that you want?" Queen Daniella asked, her holographic face sneering at him.

"I will have you know that at this moment, I have one of your Senators and a Jedi friend of his in my custody. If you don't want the Senator to be killed, or if you want him returned, I would suggest you pay me a ransom. If you would like the Jedi back as well, throw in a few thousand more credits."

Hasch smirked.

"Which Senator and Jedi have you captured, Separatist?" queried Palpatine.

Garrett glowered from on top of the rafter.

"Like it really matters which ones he has!" he whispered to Emma.

"But wouldn't it? They _do _need to know which Senator would be missing for the next session of Congress," she replied.

Garrett shrugged. While the two had been whispering above, Malow had informed the Chancellor and the Queen who exactly had been captured. Neither the Chancellor nor the Queen seemed very pleased after that.

"So, Chancellor, Queen, what say you to my ransom prices?" Hasch inquired, his voice coming out like water flowing over rocks in a stream.

Chancellor Palpatine's hologram pursed his lips.

"If it means getting a member of Congress back and Jedi, also, then the Republic _will_ pay you for them," he finally decided.

Then, Emma flipped down from the rafter she and Garrett had been hiding on, surprising Hasch, Palpatine, and Daniella greatly.

"Not quite," she said, drawing her lightsaber.

Furiously, the Separatist disconnected the message to Coruscant with a tightly clenched fist and glared at her; Emma could see the anger in his eyes and feel it pulsing from him. Simultaneously, Emma ignited her lightsaber, and Malow slipped off of the three blasters from the clip on his belt. He looked up at the rafter Emma had jumped from and saw Garrett glaring at him from it. The Senator jumped down from the rafter as well. He stood next to Emma, forming a tiny phalanx.

"Droids!" Malow yelled.

Almost immediately, a squadron of droids rushed to his aid.

"Kill them."

"Hasch, would that really be _wise _of you? Really, you just asked Chancellor Palpatine and Queen Daniella of a huge price for our ransom. If you killed us, you wouldn't get your money. And if you don't have the money, how can you afford to bribe more systems to join your cause?" asked Garrett smoothly.

Considering this, Hasch and the droids all lowered their blasters hesitantly. The sound of Emma's lightsaber, still ignited, hummed quiely in the background.

"I suppose you are right," the Separatist determined at last. "But I _will _have to take you hostage again. That wouldn't be fair if you got to go off; I still need you."

"Garrett, let yourself be taken. I'm going to run. We need Dash-el's help. Just know that I'm not abandoning you," Emma breathed, twisting her lightsaber.

Garrett nodded.

"All right."

As the droids came forward to take the two away for the second time, the girl bolted.

"Hey!" the droids called. A few went after her in pursuit. After they were out of sight of the others, Emma ran back to them, cutting them into pieces cleanly. Still running, she tore up the ramp of Garrett's cruiser. She took care to close the door, and she immediately went to transmit her message to Tatooine. Dash-el had a mini-transmitter with him. His image came onto the transmitter.

"Master Dash-el," his Padawan said, testing the connection.

"I hear you, Emma. Where's Senator Lowen? What's going on?"

"We found Hasch. He captured us, but we were able to escape somehow. We found Hasch asking the Chancellor and the Queen for a ransom for us. Senator Lowen and I intervened, and now Hasch has taken Garrett captive again."

"_What_?!"

"Don't worry, Master! At least he talked Hasch out of _killing _us! Anways, we can't take Hasch on by ourselves. We need your help. Please!"

"This is _your _mission, Emma."

"I know that, and it still can be, but to complete it, I _need _your help! _We _need your help!"

"Fine. I'll come. Free Senator Lowen and _hide_. I'll come find you when I get here. Then we can work on getting through this mess together. Stick to this plan. Do _not_, under _any _circumstances, do anything else!"

"Yes, Master."

Emma dipped her head, and the mentor's image died away.

* * *

**Yay. I'm done! (Finally...) Sorry I took so long. You know how a few chapters ago I said I was out of school? Yeah, well my school went back last month, and almost every night I've been loaded with oodles of homework. Sorry! Well, I hope you like it anyway. I almost forgot-- review, review, review! I won't update until I get at least ONE. **


	14. You Won't Be Killing Anybody Today

**Hey! Wow, I haven't updated for two months... Geez... I'm slow... Well, on a different note, thanks to XxRandom NemesisxX and Falconstar for reviewing! [hands cookies]  
Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own this? Yeah, I thought not.**

* * *

Emma had to wait for quite a while before she could walk out of Garrett's cruiser and find him. Droids were crawling all over it, trying to find her. They _had_ been able to get in. Fortunately, cruisers of people of high importance always came with a solution to situations quite like this one. There was a secret hatch on the floor of the cruiser; it was almost like a smuggler's hole. The opening was extremely hard to see. Emma hadn't noticed it before. She had stumbled across it – literally -- when she tripped on the hidden latch right next to the wall. The droids had unlocked the door, and as they marched up the ramp, Emma quickly jumped in and secured the hatch shut before they could see her. Now they were poking around the area, yelling for her and calling her "Jedi." As if she would come when they called her, especially to _that_ name! Finally, they gave up and left, searching somewhere else. Carefully, Emma slipped out of her hiding place. She crept down the ramp and searched for Garrett. She became nervous. Hiding had delayed her quite a bit. Master Dash-el would be due very soon; Utapau and Tatooine were only about two parsecs apart. But would there be enough time? Garrett's life absolutely _couldn't_ be lost or put in too much danger. Sure, it was dangerous enough having him here, where his psychotic arch-nemesis was plotting to get a ransom for him, but getting a ransom wasn't as bad as death. And death very well might become an option. Using her instincts, she stole around the third level, the level where all the action was happening at the time, looking for Garrett. Malow Hasch, too, but Emma was worried more about Garrett. Hasch could have fallen off the top level for all she cared. It would be for the better.

Eventually, Emma knew she was getting close. Her senses told her. She could sense two presences. They were Garrett and Hasch's. They weren't too far away, just a few feet and then around a corner. They came into view, and Emma's heart sunk. This plan wasn't going to go as easy as she had thought…

There were even more droids guarding Garrett than last time. As she had before, Emma leaped up onto the rafter above to sneak around. Seven more droids were surrounding him. That number would have been somewhat difficult to overtake, but Malow Hasch was also standing in front of Garrett's post. He had _three _blasters clipped to his belt. In Emma's opinion—and Garrett's also—that was two too many.

"Tell me where your Jedi friend went," Malow growled. "She lost me some of my droids."

"I can tell you truthfully that I don't know where she is," Garrett replied.

He _was_, to some extent, telling the truth. The way he was reasoning it, Emma had already asked Dash-el for help, so she had left his cruiser however long ago. So, she couldn't be at the cruiser, but almost anywhere on the planet.

"Hmm… Well, I will leave you alone. Perhaps when I come back you will be able to tell me the truth."

The Separatist left, and a droid slammed its blaster onto Garrett's side. Garrett cringed at the force of the hit. Emma snuck around the rafter so she could get behind the group. Silently, she jumped down from the beam. She ignited her lightsaber, but the sound it made as it was activated alerted the droids. They raised their blasters to shoot at her, but she jumped at them and cut them in half before they could get to her. Emma cut the bonds that tied Garrett to the post, and they both ran for it. They rushed into a dark room to hide until Dash-el arrived to help them out. Emma expected him to arrive any minute from then.

"It's dark in here," Emma breathed quietly.

"Romantic much?" Garrett asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. She laughed quietly. Before they could even blink next, they were kissing rather fiercely. It seemed like it could have been hours, though it had only been about a minute, when they broke apart abruptly because of light beginning to flood into the dark room. Dash-el had found them. This, in whatever way one looked at it, could have been either good or bad. Good: They now had backup. Bad: He found them while they had been kissing. Whoops.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Dash-el asked, his voice sounding appalled and cautious.

"See, Emma, when someone isn't breathing, that's how you keep them alive until medical help arrives," Garrett said quickly.

"Emma already knows how to do that," remarked Dash-el.

"I forgot, Master. I'm sorry. I mentioned that I had forgotten how to keep someone breathing to Senator Lowen, and he remembered, so he was just showing me."

Dash-el didn't necessarily believe the story both of them had told him. But what else could the real story be? There was one other way, but it couldn't be possible… For the entire ten years Emma had spent in the Order, she had shown nothing but loyalty. She went by the standard Jedi regulations faithfully. The two _couldn't_ have been _kissing_; Senator Lowen knew better than to kiss a Jedi, and Emma knew better than to kiss _anybody_!

"Well, Emma, remember what Senator Lowen re-taught you, and don't forget again," Dash-el advised sternly.

"Yes, Master. I won't."

Garrett and Emma slipped out of the room silently. When Dash-el turned his back, they both exchanged a look that said, "_That was way too close."_

"What do we do now, Master?" Emma asked, eager to try to get Dash-el forget about the little… incident. Dash-el turned and looked at her sincerely.

"It's your mission, Emma. The decision is yours."

Emma pursed her lips, thinking of a plan quickly.

"Well… our new Separatist buddy is going to discover that Senator Lowen isn't tied up to a post anymore very soon. We could go confront him and detonate a homing beacon on his ship."

"When you say, 'confront him' you mean…" Garrett prompted.

"Ambush him and force him to surrender. If he won't have it, then we can always corner him and arrest him ourselves."

"Sounds like a good plan," mused Dash-el, "but he will be hard to ambush. What if his posse of droids is surrounding him?"

"We're Jedi. We can slice them in half in two seconds."

The men nodded.

"The ambush," Emma continued, "will be the hardest part. First, we'll need to find that sleemo. Then, we wipe out the droids close to him before he can get out one of his three blasters and wipe _us_ out. We push him into a corner, take the blasters from him, and make him surrender. Now, let's go."

Dash-el wasn't fully confident with the plan, but it had a chance of working. The three of them worked their way around the levels. Emma and Dash-el's senses led them to the third, demolishing the droids that tried to stop them. It had been only a minute of searching the level before a group of droids found them. The two Jedi turned them into piles of scrap before any of them could call for reinforcements.

"How many droids do you think we've lost Hasch?" Emma wondered out loud. "The whole force captured us initially. There were about one hundred of them."

"Probably half of them," Garrett offered.

Dash-el and his apprentice stopped walking and froze.

"He's off into this room thing over here," Emma whispered. She leaped onto the rafters above first. Then Dash-el. Then Garrett. Malow was there, just as the Jedi had sensed. Fortunately, he was very close to a corner. _Un_fortunately, the _other_ half of the droid unit was in the room, too. Emma cursed in Huttese under her breath. Like Garrett, Dash-el could understand a little bit of Huttese, and Emma's curse was one of the words he knew. It was the least polite of all Huttese swears.

"Padawan!"

"Sorry, Master. But I can't really help it, can I?"

Dash-el had an answer, but there was no time to argue. He huffed and said, "Well, we have a serious flaw in the plan. The rest of the droids are all _here_."

"I know, I know." Emma sighed. "I see only one option."

"If it's anything reckless and foolish--" Dash-el started, but his Padawan didn't stay to hear the rest. She ignited her lightsaber and flipped down from the rafter, much to both men's chagrin and horror.

_Do you have a _death wish_, Emma?_ Garrett thought.

"You won't be killing anybody today, Hasch," she announced, making the Separatist whirl around in surprise.

"S… Senator Lowen's Jedi friend!" Malow stammered.

"I have a _name_, you know," scoffed the Jedi apprentice. The Separatist smirked.

"Well, I think I prefer 'Senator Lowen's Jedi friend.'"

Emma didn't notice that the fifty droids left all had their blasters positioned to shoot at her back. She was too intent on killing the Separatist to sense it, additionally.

"You must realize that your time for killing and recruiting star systems to join your pointless cause are over," she continued, pointing her lightsaber towards Malow's throat. However, he smirked even more.

"Maybe," he said, "but probably not."

He stared past the Jedi and at the droids, who were poised to fight. Emma turned and followed his gaze, cursing herself this time for letting her guard down. There was not backing out now. She looked up at the rafters, gazing at her mentor.

"_Help me!"_ her eyes pleaded.

Master Perr nodded slightly and jumped down after telling Garrett to stay where he was. Hasch saw him, and his smirk turned into a smile of laughter.

"Senator Lowen's Jedi friend has a Jedi friend?"

Garrett, Dash-el, and Emma rolled their eyes at the lame joke that was barely a joke at all.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Emma said.

"Good. Good. Now I have one more Jedi to kill today!"

"As _Emma_ said, you won't be killing anyone today, Hasch," Garrett announced, following the other two off the rafter.

"Ah… Senator Lowen himself. I see you managed to get free again?"

"Yes. Don't you see that every time you try to capture one of us, we come back, ready to fight again?"

"Well, I can only hope that I can capture you past the limit of your strengths, then. Droids, kill them. All of them. I can still get a ransom on their corpses."

The droids began to fire, and the Jedi began to deflect the blasts. At their distraction, Malow slipped away to hide once again.

"Senator! Get behind us! Our main priority is defending you!" Emma shouted. She ran her lightsaber through a droid and plucked its blaster off of it. She tossed her loot to Garrett.

"Take it! Get these droids with it."

Garrett nodded.

"Got it."

Garrett hadn't had to use a blaster in combat before; he only knew how to use one. He didn't like any kinds of guns. As he said, one: they have killed many a politician before, and two: they're too violent and destructive for his taste. Still, he shot at the droids trying to kill him and the two Jedi in his defense.

Between the droids Garrett, Dash-el, and Emma destroyed, only twenty-five were left. Though they were turning into spare parts quickly, the remaining ones proved harder and harder to beat.

* * *

**Garrett's POV**

Ever since Malow Hasch killed my parents ten years ago, I have harbored extreme dislike –sadly, probably hatred—of him. I hated how he wanted to kill me every time he saw me. I hated how he tried to kill the people I loved. I hated how he had tried to destroy everyone who disagreed with him.

There he had us then, cornered by droids. It was the worst situation I'd probably ever been in. The thing I hated most was that he was putting Emma's life in jeopardy only because, as far as he knew, she was just my friend. My love for her was the only thing that allowed me to take that blaster and shoot. I had to hurt anything that would try to hurt her. I've probably never been more scared than I was then, and it was not fear of losing my life. It was fear of losing her, the one person I loved most.

* * *

**Dash-el's POV**

I hadn't wanted the mission to protect Senator Lowen to end this way. Although I have been trained to break droids and protect myself and others using my lightsaber most of my life, I never really liked it. I preferred meditating and sometimes sparring with other Jedi, in case I would ever have to combat a Sith.

I will admit, I was incredibly disappointed in my apprentice's choice of jumping into battle quickly without the backup she had personally called on herself, but her bravery was admirable. However, her attitude and boldness were probably going to get herself killed one day. I sometimes worry about her. She has so many dreams that ask her to turn to the Dark Side. Sometimes her attitude hints that her future may lie there. I know that the Sith lords will confront her one day and use her greatest weaknesses to try to sway her into

I can only hope that I have trained Emma well enough to trust that she will make the best choice when her time comes.

* * *

**Awesome! I'm DONE! NEW CONTEST! NEW CONTEST! Okay, Garrett's cousin is Padmé, right? Well, I was reading a book, _Hiroshima Dreams_, in case any of you have read it, and I came across the word _padme_. Well, I was like, "DUDE! I found Padmé!" Now, there was a translation of what _padme_ meant. My question to you is: What does _padme_ mean? All kinds of cheating (looking it up, reading the book, etc...) are acceptable! (Hint: It's Japanese)**

**And since I will probably not have updated by then, though it's possible, Happy Thanksgiving! (I guess this only works if you live in the United States, but oh well.)**

**My final words are... Review, review, review!**


	15. Return to Coruscant

**Hi, everybody! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for being patient, though! Okay, first things first: the contest thingy! Congrats to XxRandom NemesisxX ! She got it right: "The Jewel is in the Heart (of the lotus)". So as a reward, she gets pie. [gives pie]. Also, since she reviewed, she gets achapter-ly reviewer cookie! [hands cookie] Enjoy!  
Yeah, I own this. NOT! **

* * *

The battle raged all around Emma. It wasn't a big battle at all. She deflected the droids' blasts quickly with her lightsaber. Garrett stood behind her, helping take out droids from far away while Emma and Dash-el took out the ones close to them. As the droids' numbers decreased, the three began to spread out.

Suddenly, three blasts came at Emma more quickly than she could handle. She was able to deflect two, and she rolled out of the way of the other, but it grazed her side. She cried out in pain, but she still tried to fight. However, it became too hard to fight while having the gaping, bleeding hole in her side. For the first time, she looked down at her right side just below her ribs and saw scarlet blood gushing out of the wound. She became woozy, and she wavered in her spot. She deactivated her lightsaber just before she dropped it and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Garrett stopped using the blaster to stare at her in shock.

"Master Dash-el…"

Emma's mentor looked at his apprentice. She was still bleeding. The droids thought she had died of the wound, so they stopped paying attention to her. Dash-el knew better; he could sense that she was still alive.

"No…"

A blue blast zipped towards Master Dash-el while he was distracted. Before it was too late, he deflected it.

"Come on," he told Garrett, "we need to push the remaining droids back."

"What about Emma?"

"She'll be fine; the droids will be focused on us."

Garrett nodded, and the two ran forward to push back the droids they were fighting. Their backs were turned. Malow Hasch, who had been hiding since the start of the battle, crept out from his hiding spot. He pointed his blaster at Garrett's back, but his eye fell upon Emma's body instead. He lowered the blaster and snuck over to the girl's limp form. He put his fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. He found one.

"She's not dead yet," he murmured. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

At that very moment, Garrett turned his head slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his enemy push Emma a little closer to the ledge. He noticed Garrett looking at him, smirked evilly, and kicked Emma off the third level. Knowing Garrett could do nothing about him, he strolled away, smiling at his deed.

* * *

Before long, the rest of the droids retreated. Garrett threw down his blaster and ran down to the bottom level.

"Senator! What about Malow Hasch?"

"Friends are more important than enemies. I'd rather ensure that Emma is all right now than risk my own life later!"

Dash-el regarded Garrett suspiciously for a moment.

"She… she was kicked from very high; there's a rare chance that she's still—"

"I thought she was part of the prophecy. If she weren't, then there wouldn't be a reason for her to still be alive."

The two men reached the lake at the bottom of the levels soon after.

"She _is_ still alive," breathed Dash-el, sensing her life force.

There was blood everywhere. In the water, on the rocks… Emma was washed up on top of a craggy rock. Her normally slightly tanned skin was pallid and ghostly. Dried, crimson blood caked her left cheek from a long cut running along her cheekbone. Her clothes were stained with blood from the gash in her side. Garrett picked her up. She was as limp as a wet cloth. Dash-el recovered her lightsaber, which was floating in the water nearby.

"Mom… Emma muttered. "Why does Rilevra always get to have the last glass of blue milk?"

Dash-el rushed on ahead.

"No! No! I won't join the Sith! Stop that! Mustafar… lava… fire… there will be suffering…"

She spoke no more.

"Emma… stay with us," Garrett whispered. Worry lined his thick Coruscanti accent. He brought her up the ramp of his cruiser and set her down on the medical table. He had no medical droid with him; he had never needed one. While Dash-el wasn't looking, he quickly stroked a strand of her hair. Suddenly, there was a sound of a cruiser taking off; Dash-el investigated what it was. He came back to Garrett, who was still standing next to Emma, to report.

"Malow Hasch has just left the planet, Senator. He's escaped us."

Garrett shook his head.

"That doesn't matter right now. Hasch can wait. Emma can't."

"Well judged." Dash-el regarded the man standing next to the apprentice.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

Garrett nodded.

"She's a friend, one I've known for half my life now. Sure, I haven't seen her or known her for most of that time, but she is still a friend."

"I'm sure she feels the same way about you."

"Yes," Garrett looked back down at Emma's unconscious form. "I'm sure she does."

* * *

_Emma woke up, the pain in her side throbbing. She wasn't on Utapau, Coruscant, or Fresia. Oddly, it seemed to be Mos Espa. She scowled at the sight of the spaceport she had worked as a slave on until she was ten years old. However, Mos Espa wasn't bustling with life and energy as it usually was. It seemed empty and almost foggy. A figure approached her. Emma reached for her lightsaber, but she grasped at empty air. It wasn't with her. As the figure came closer, Emma began to recognize it. The figure's dark brown hair and startling blue eyes were unmistakable, but it couldn't be… The figure looked exactly like Emma's father._

"_Dad?" Emma stammered as he walked closer. He nodded._

"_Yes, Emma. You've grown up so much."_

"_What… what happened to me?"_

"_After you were hit by the blaster shot in the side, you were kicked off the ledge."_

"_I… I didn't… _die_, did I?"_

"_No, child," another voice said, wafting from behind a building, which Emma recognized as her old home as a slave. From behind the building came two more people Emma didn't know. The woman had honey colored, golden-brown hair, and the man had stormy blue eyes. Together, they looked a lot like Garrett._

"_You are only dreaming as a result of your injuries. You haven't met us before. We are Garrett's parents," the woman said._

"_Um, pleased to meet you. If I can call it that…"_

_Emma didn't know exactly what to say, considering that Garrett's parents and her father were all dead. _

"_Are… are Master Dash-el and Garrett—I mean, Senator Lowen—all right?"_

"_We know, Emma," Garrett's mother said. "They are both fine, and they worry about you."_

"_I'll wake up from this, won't I?"_

_Garrett's father nodded._

"_There _is_ another reason why you're… _encountering_ us," he said. "We want to talk to you."_

"_My name is Arianna," Garrett's mother explained. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about our son. And you."_

"_Oh."_

"_Although you are a Jedi, Emma, we approve of your relationship with him. He loves you more than any other person, you know, even if you have doubted it before."_

_Emma remembered her fight with Garrett earlier that morning._

"_I love him more than anybody else, too…" She paused. "Do you miss him?"_

"_At first, it was hard to accept that we couldn't raise him anymore. We missed him just as much as he missed us. We've grown used to it, though, and so has Garrett." Arianna smiled softly. "But… I would have liked to have been alive to see him elected senator."_

"_I'm sure he would have, too."_

_Garrett's parents smiled. All was silent for what seemed like hours. During much of it, Emma couldn't help thinking about her own parents. Before she left to become a Jedi and after her father had died, she had always felt as if her mother didn't love her and favored Rilevra. Garrett's family had been so much different from hers. Garrett didn't have any siblings; he got his parents' full attention. Emma, on the other hand, had half the attention. After the age of three, it was usually a quarter of the attention, she felt. "Princess Rilevra," Emma had called her in secret._

"_Emma," the girl's father said, "I know that you feel your mother didn't care for you at all, but she really does."_

"_Then why did Rilevra always get what she wanted, while I never got what _I_ wanted?"_

"_You know that your mother is an older version of your sister, and you are the younger, female version of me. Your mother came from a large family, and she never got much attention herself. She sees herself in Rilevra, and makes herself feel better by spoiling Rilevra. And every time Hannalia looks at you, she sees me. She has never truly let go of me, and you are her living reminder that I am gone. You are loved just as much as Rilevra. Believe me; she's missed you during the ten years of your Jedi training."_

_Emma wasn't sure if her father was telling the truth, but she said nothing. _

"_It is almost time for you to go back in to your own world, Emma," Garrett's father announced. "Before you do, though, take this advice: Remember who you are and what you stand for. Your time will come."_

_The girl nodded._

"_Yes, sir."_

_A gust of dusty wind blew through the street, preventing Emma from seeing anything. She averted her eyes so no dust would get in them. When the dust settled, the three figures were gone. She blinked, and she saw nothing but black when her eyes opened again._

* * *

Garrett and Dash-el arrived on Coruscant, landing on the hangars of the Jedi Temple. Dash-el had managed to get the wound in Emma's side to clot with his cloak, now a sodden, bloody rag. Emma was still unconscious, but she had stopped muttering. Garrett followed Dash-el out the cruiser, Emma in his arms. The two were met by Master Windu. The Grand Master's eyes fell upon the injured Padawan.

"What happened?"

"She got grazed in the side with a blaster. Too many came at her at one time. She's still alive, but she will need the help of a Healer immediately," explained Emma's mentor.

"May I request clearance, Master?" Garrett asked Mace. The Council member nodded.

"Of course, Senator."

Dash-el led Garrett to the hospital wings of the Temple. Healers assisted Emma as soon as they saw the blood. The two men who had brought her waited patiently outside the rooms after explaining the incident. Eventually, a Healer came out to talk to Dash-el.

"Your Padawan will be fine, Master Perr. Not only does she have the gash in her side, but she has also broken eight ribs from the fall. There are bruises around her arms, and she will have a scar on her left cheekbone. After rest and a few days here where we can keep an eye on her, she can return to training."

"Great. Thank you very much."

The Healer nodded and returned to take care of the Padawan. A few minutes later, the same Healer returned.

"You two may come in now to see her, if you want."

Garrett and Dash-el didn't need a second invitation. Emma's face had been cleaned of the blood, and a faint white line curved along her left cheek. She had been changed into different clothes, and her torso was wrapped in bandages. Though she looked better, she still looked ashen and broken. There was nothing else the Healers could do. Only time would relieve Emma to consciousness.

* * *

**Ouch. Thanks for reading!  
Did you know today (29th) is the one-year anniversary of this story? Okay everybody, please review! Was Emma's injury a little too bloody... Did I describe it a too much in-depth? Please answer this question, and REVIEW!**


	16. In Love and War

**Hey, everybody! Thanks to XxRandom NemesisxX and Renesmee Culleswan for reviewing! You rock for that! [hands cookies] **

**Disclaimer: I don't think George Lucas is a simple band nerd like me, so what would make one think I own this? (P.S. Band nerds are awesome.)**

* * *

She was still breathing, still alive. But it upset Garrett to see her just lying there in the bed, unconscious and so injured. He couldn't look; Dash-el couldn't either.

"I'm going to talk with the Healers," the Jedi announced as a cover-up for his distress.

The Master left the room. Garrett sat at the end of Emma's bed.

"I love you, Emma. You're going to be all right. Please wake up!"

The girl's mouth slid into a small, tiny smile. Her eyes fluttered, and they opened. After twisting around uncomfortably for a moment, she opened her mouth.

"I feel like bantha fodder," she complained.

"Don't try to talk; you're going to strain yourself. You're hurt enough already. The last thing you need is strain."

"Wha… what happened?"

"Malow Hasch kicked you off the third level after you passed out."

"That explains the pain in my _other _side."

"When you hit the water, you were bruised in a few places, mainly up an arm, and you broke… eight ribs, was it? You got a slash on your cheek from a rock, and it's a nasty one. The Healers said it's probably going to leave a scar."

"Ow… no wonder my cheek feels numb, then."

"I could imagine."

Garrett leaned over to kiss her, but Emma used her good arm to push him back. Garrett stood up again. A moment later, Dash-el walked back into the room.

"Has she come to yet? Oh, she has! How are you feeling, Emma?"

"Like bantha fodder."

Dash-el looked at her sympathetically.

"You'll feel better soon. I promise."

"Are… are we in the Jedi Temple?" Emma murmured. Her voice was hoarse and quiet.

Garrett nodded.

"Yes. The Healers here are the ones taking care of you."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what happened to Malow Hasch?"

"He got away right after he pushed you off the ledge. He sneaked away and flew off. No one knows where he is now."

Emma scowled.

"We're going to find him once I heal."

"Oh, no, we're not!" Dash-el stated firmly. "A war has started Emma, the Clone Wars. It started when some Separatists captured Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, and Senator Amidala on Geonosis, and they were about to be executed. The Council was able to send for help because apparently Master Sifo-Dyas ordered an army of clones for the Republic ten years ago. There was a battle there, the Jedi and clones against the droids. So many Jedi were killed; only a few have survived. And, once again, Count Dooku has run away. No one knows where he is, either.

"Because of the war, Hasch won't be able to go into hiding for long; he's going to try to get other systems to turn to his cause, and he's going to want to contribute to the Separatists' war effort. We will go confront his troops once he comes out of hiding."

"On a better note," Garrett added, "the droid troops have completely withdrawn from Utapau, and the natives there are starting to restore the order they had."

"Anyways, Emma, you already got yourself hurt badly like this because of Hasch; there's no way I'm going to let you chase after him again!"

Emma began to rise from her spot angrily, but she stopped, wincing in pain.

"Ah!" she cried. She lay back down again.

"Don't overexert yourself; remember what I said earlier," Garrett warned.

"But I want to go after the _sleemo_ who pushed me off the third story of that stupid planet!" Emma whined.

"No!" argued Dash-el.

Emma glowered, her eyes turning lavender for a split second.

"A Jedi does not seek revenge," her Master said disapprovingly.

The girl sighed and shifted in the sheets. She could feel the bandages wrapped around her torso. Just then, a Healer came in to check on her.

"I see Padawan Moonrunner has come into consciousness," she said.

Emma scowled again; she didn't like being called "Padawan Moonrunner." She found it derogatory.

"She has," Dash-el told the Healer.

"Senator Lowen and Master Perr, I will have to ask you to leave, just for a little while."

Both nodded politely and followed the Healer's orders. Emma didn't want to see Garrett go. The Healer exposed Emma's wounds and took off the bindings.

"I do have to say, Padawan," the Healer said as she redressed Emma's bandages, "you do not have the worst injuries I have seen today."

"Really?"

"Your friend, Padawan Skywalker, has lost his arm during the Battle of Geonosis."

_Anakin's _not_ my friend!_

"No way!" Emma gasped, intentionally making her exclamation sound more concerned than spiteful.

"Well, yes."

For once, Emma could see what damage was done to her from the battle. Large, purplish bruises dotted the sides of her arms and legs. The worst was on her right side. There was the huge gash created by the blaster that had lightly grazed her skin. It was a nasty, round circle with black around the edges, where it had burned the skin. The area surrounding the gash was stained with blood. Though the Healers had cleaned the wound upon Emma's arrival, it still bled since it was a new wound, more recently inflicted. The Healer swabbed some of the blood and tested it. She stole an alarmed glance at Emma when she saw the midi-chlorian count.

"I would go to Master Yoda and the Council about that. They'd be able to explain it better to you than I would," Emma said tartly.

It wasn't a lie; Emma had never understood or known why her part of the prophecy was left in the dark while Anakin got all the attention and glory, so she was very aware that only a handful of Jedi knew about her part. And those who did know still acted as if she were just a normal Jedi who was a major overachiever!

Flustered for the rest of the examination, the Healer finished up quickly.

Emma put her clothing back over her injuries as the Healer gathered her things and left to report to Dash-el. Garrett and Emma's Master came back in.

"Mistress Tanyafelspa has reported that you should be able to leave this section of the Temple in three weeks," Dash-el said.

"_Three weeks?_" Emma protested in disbelief. "That's too long!"

Dash-el regarded his apprentice sternly.

"You will obey the Healer's orders. Three weeks is really not that long; you'll be out of here before you know it."

Emma didn't believe her Master's words. Three weeks of sitting in a hospital bed? Yeah, that was _really_ going to go by quickly. Still, she said nothing. There was a small, still silence hanging in the air, but Garrett soon broke the silence.

"My presence is needed at Congress. I must leave. Master Perr, would it be all right if I came back later to check up on Emma's condition?"

"Of course, Senator. I'm sure my apprentice will appreciate your company." Quietly, Dash-el added, "She's going to be _very _bored and moody if she sits here and does nothing for three weeks."

Garrett smiled, nodded politely in goodbye, and left the Temple. While Dash-el's back was turned to her, Emma looked after him wistfully. It had been quite some time since they had been apart for those few days.

"I am very grateful for his friendship," Emma murmured. She wasn't trying to keep this to herself; Dash-el heard her, and Emma knew he would.

"He is not corrupt, like most other politicians I have met. He is one of the few senators whose character I do not doubt."

Emma smiled to herself. She took this praise as her Master's consent for Garrett to marry her. Of course, Master Dash-el would _actually_ consent to that; it was certainly "not the Jedi way," as Dash-el frequently said it. But trust as a person was good enough. Wasn't it? It certainly was to Emma.

* * *

Three weeks later, Emma was walking around and discharged from the hospital wing. Her ribs were healing, and she didn't hurt as much whenever she moved. The gash in her side was well on the mend. Fortunately, Garrett had come by many times in the tedious, dreary days sitting in the hospital wing, doing nothing.

Since the day on Fresia, Emma and Garrett hadn't had time to discuss marriage further. Emma was in Garrett's office in the Senate building. In hushed voices, they were discussing the very subject.

"Garrett… Master Dash-el and I are probably going to be sent to the Outer Rim any day now to join in the fighting. I don't know how long it would be until I came back here, and what if I came back, and Senate wasn't in session?"

Garrett looked surprised.

"Are you saying that we do it _now_?"

"Not _now_. Just _soon_. Before I have to leave."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Promise me you'll come back every time you go out to the Outer Rim to fight."

"I think I'll be a little more aware of blasters after this whole fiasco."

They both laughed. Emma stopped abruptly. She turned her head and looked at the door, sensing someone coming. Then the door opened, and a tall man walked in.

"Hey, Garrett!" he said brightly. "I have _awesome_ news. You'll never guess."

"You won the election," Garrett guessed. "Really, Me'jor? I've known you too long."

Me'jor pouted falsely for a brief moment. Then he beamed.

"Well, yes, actually! My first session is the next one we have, in four days. You'll show me around, right?"

"Of course!"

"Congratulations, Senator," Emma said to Me'jor. The man turned to look at Emma.

"Thank you! Ah, yes, you're Garrett's friend, the one he brought to Fresia a few weeks ago."

Emma nodded.

"That's right."

"It's great to see you again."

"You, too."

Me'jor turned to look back at Garrett.

"That makes me wonder, Garrett… wasn't Congress in session that day? Why were you on Fresia again?"

"As I told you before, it's a long story. I don't think Emma likes it very much. Do you, Emma?"

Emma shook her head, then began to get up to leave.

"Well, you tell him. I'll have to return to the Temple now, but I'll come back a bit later, okay? We still haven't completely discussed those issues we were talking about."

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Me'jor asked.

"No. I need to be getting back. See you later, Senator."

"Bye, Emma."

Garrett waved after her. After the Jedi was gone, Me'jor's mouth slid open slyly. He nudged his friend in the ribs.

"You _like_ her!"

"What?"

"You _like_ a Jedi! You're _in love_ with Emma Moonrunner!"

"What… no I'm not!"

Me'jor didn't look convinced.

"I just saw the way you looked at her. It's like you've never seen a sun before, and she's exactly that!"

"That's not true."

"You _sighed_ when she left!"

"Did not!"

"You kind of did… Face it, Garrett."

"I'm _not_ in love with Emma. She's a friend, and that's it."

"Oh, please. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not in love with her, and if I was, there could be no possible way for us to be… together."

"Shame; you two would make such a sweet couple."

"Stop that!"

Me'jor shrugged.

"Suit yourself. So…can you show me around now, then?"

Garrett stood up.

"That would be a good idea. Anything to get you to stop talking about me and Emma."

Me'jor smirked, and the two senators began to walk down the corridors of the building.

"Oh, and on that subject, I met this really nice girl. Pretty, too!"

"Well, congratulations, then."

"Seriously! I especially like her! Do you think it would be too crazy if I asked her to dinner or something? Or should I _really_ be asking you, seeing as you haven't had a girlfriend in a year and a half?"

Garrett scowled.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

"Well…"

The best friends continued through the building as Garrett pointed out the notable features.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma had returned to the Jedi Temple. She came into the quarters that she shared with Dash-el in the Master-Padawan wing. Dash-el was reading the fatality report for the Battle of Geonosis. As Emma came in, he looked up.

"Done with your visit to Senator Lowen?"

Emma nodded.

"I owe him. And, well, by the way, he invited me back to Fresia one last time for a day, overnight, though. He was wondering if you'd like to go, too."

Dash-el thought about it.

"I'd better stay here. I trust you two together. And I know you. I know you won't try anything stupid."

Emma blushed inside.

_Well…_

"Can I go?"

"Sure, but let's not make this a frequent thing. Yes, you two are friends, but remember, attachments are forbidden for us, even a close friendship."

Emma nodded.

"I know."

But did she really apply it?

* * *

Later that evening, Emma stood in Garrett's office again.

"I came up with a plan, for us to get married, and I kind of… enacted it all ready?"

Garrett looked skeptical, but he didn't panic yet.

"What did you do?"

"I told Master Dash-el that you had invited me to Fresia one last time. I told him he was invited, too, but he turned down. Apparently he trusts us together…"

"Good idea. When are we leaving, then?""

"Tomorrow morning, early. We'll have to go far out of our way to get my sister and Siharen to witness."

"It's fine," Garrett said. "We'll probably get back in the somewhat-early afternoon. We can go to the capital for a little bit. It's really cool! There are so many things I want to show you! Then we can go back home and have the wedding there in mid-, late afternoon. Sound good?"

Emma nodded.

"That will work. Now just the problem is getting Rilevra and Siharen to go with us."

"I don't see why they'll refuse."

"It's not that; it's just getting them past my mother."

"Simple; just tell her I invited all of you for the evening, as a kind of thank-you."

"All right." Emma paused. "Garrett, there aren't security cameras in your office, are there?"

"No, just outside. Why?"

Emma kissed Garrett swiftly on the lips. She smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

"Tomorrow morning."

The pair exchanged one last long, loving look at each other.

* * *

Emma lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. Reason one, she was afraid she would have another nightmare again, and reason number two, she was nervous.

_Am I really ready for this?

* * *

_

**Another chapter done. This is probably the second- or third-last chapter of this story. Please review! CC and praise are always accepted! Reviewing is VERY helpful to me!**


	17. They Do

**Thanks to chillinwithRAYintheuk, XxRandom NemesisxX, and Renesmee Culleswan for reviewing! Yay! [gives cookies] I was done with this chapter for a few days, but I took so much time to edit because this one has to be REALLY special. Well, I think it came out REALLY well; I think it's my new favorite. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Star Wars, even though I might as well have come up with Fresia myself, since there's only about two sentences about it on the Star Wars wiki. **

* * *

Garrett woke up in his apartment on Coruscant, a mixed feeling forming in his stomach.

_I'm marrying Emma today…_

* * *

The Senator arrived at the Jedi Temple in the early hours of the Coruscanti morning. He knocked on the door to Emma and Dash-el's Master and Padawan quarters. Emma answered. She was dressed already, and her hair was brushed (surprisingly). Additionally, there was a bag waiting by the door.

"Hi! Come on in!"

Garrett stepped in. Dash-el walked into the room.

"Hello, Senator. Are you here to pick up Emma? Early, isn't it?"

"Well, we have to stop by Tatooine to pick up Rilevra and Siharen and then go back to Fresia. That will take up a bulk of our time."

Dash-el nodded.

"I see. Well, you two go have fun. Don't do anything reckless, be careful, and don't chase after Malow Hasch just because I won't be there to stop you!"

"Of course, Master."

Emma hugged her mentor quickly in goodbye and walked out the door with Garrett behind her.

"I'm surprised; you weren't mad at Master Perr for nagging you," Garrett remarked as they exited the Jedi Temple.

"Oh, I was. It's just that I need to be nice to him so he will recommend for me to go through the Trials."

* * *

Emma and Garrett arrived on Tatooine a small number of hours later. It would have been a good time to eat, but Emma wasn't hungry. Rilevra and Siharen were waiting outside, expecting her, since she had contacted her sister when she and Garrett were nearly to Tatooine.

"Are you two ready?"

Siharen nodded.

"I think that "are _you_ ready" is the question, though."

Emma swallowed.

"I sure hope so."

The front door to the house swung open, and Hannalia, the two girls' mother, walked out.

"Emma! I thought you had gone back to Coruscant weeks ago! What are you doing back here?"

Emma moistened her lips nervously. Her mother's curiosity was what she had feared most.

"Senator Lowen invited Rilevra, Siharen, and me to Fresia for the evening, as a sort of thank-you for a few weeks ago."

Hannalia nodded, but she didn't look completely convinced.

"What about Master Perr?"

"He was invited, but he was busy. Senator Lowen invited you too, but Rilevra said that you were busy… with your job and all…"

Hannalia nodded.

"I am. You four go have fun, then."

Emma smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. And… it was nice seeing you again. It's been a long time."

She hugged her mother. As she turned away to leave, bringing her sister and Siharen with her, Hannalia looked after her oldest daughter. She was skeptical about the girl. Her instinct as a mother told her that there was more to Emma's story than just a simple invite to Fresia.

* * *

After a flight of about the same amount of time as it had taken to get to Tatooine, the four arrived at Fresia.

"And this is the capital!" Garrett announced proudly.

"It's amazing," breathed Emma.

Garrett beamed.

"Isn't it? Besides home, it's one of my favorite places here."

A balanced mixture of tall buildings and smaller flats spanned over Fresia's capital. Garrett pointed to a large, regal building not too far away.

"That is the legislative hall. It's not _nearly_ as big as the one on Coruscant, but isn't it incredible?

"Is that where your offices are?" Siharen asked curiously.

Garrett shook his head.

"No. Though I'm the head of the legislature, I'm more honorary than official. It's a tradition thing. My offices are in the building to the right of the legislators'.

An even grander building was right where Garrett said it would be.

"That's the capital building. The highest-level representatives like me, along with our chief executive and his most trusted officials work there."

"I'd like to see it," Emma said.

"I think the chief of legislature can arrange that," replied Garrett.

Quietly, Emma murmured, "I'd kiss you right now, but we're in public."

Garrett chuckled.

"I would, too." Speaking up, he continued teasingly, "This way, then, Padawan Moonrunner."

"_Don't_ call me that."

Garrett smiled, shrugged, and led the way to the capital building, Emma following him. Rilevra and Siharen stayed behind.

"You two go ahead. Siharen and I are just going to walk around," Rilevra called after them, but the other two didn't seem to hear her.

* * *

A few hours later, it was in mid-afternoon, and time to head to Garrett's mansion. This sparked nervousness and excitement in both Emma and Garrett. Though the house was set back from the capital, and on a different spot in the Coromon Islands, it didn't take long for the four to arrive. They got out of the jet-black cruiser and walked down the stone pathway to the front of the house.

Rilevra and Siharen walked ahead in front of Garrett and Emma as they approached the mansion.

"I can't believe we're going to get married so soon," Emma mentioned to Garrett. The two stopped. Garrett stroked Emma's hair.

"Me neither. Me neither…"

The he kissed her. The kiss was firm, yet still soft. It was so close to perfect, in Emma's mind. Garrett's hand held her head as he kissed her. The wire that kept together Emma's cognizance withered down a little.

They broke apart. Emma stared off into nowhere; Garrett didn't. He moved his arm away from her head.

"Come on. We should probably catch up with them."

"Yeah…" was all that could come out of Emma's mouth. She followed Garrett into the house that would soon be hers.

"I have to send a message to a friend of mine. He's a priest. He'll be able to marry us."

"Great," Emma said, quite inarticulately.

And Garrett left, leaving Emma alone in the very large entry hall. Rilevra and her boyfriend had been met by Dee; Emma could hear the droid politely offering her hospitality to the two. After a few minutes of the oldest girl still standing in the middle of the foyer with a blank expression on her face, her sister found her.

"Emma! We have to get you ready!"

"Huh?"

"We have to get you ready. To get married. To Senator Lowen. Come on; let's find a room to get you ready in."

Emma's head jerked up at the mention of Garrett.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need your help."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not exac—well, yeah. A lot."

Rilevra looked at her sister sympathetically.

"I could imagine."

The two ascended the stairs. After finding a random room, Rilevra pulled a dress out of a bag she had with her.

"What is _that_?"

"A dress. I bought it for you when we were in the capital. I know your dress size, and well… I was positive you needed one. Do you like it? It's pretty simple, but that's probably how you like it."

Emma smiled.

"For a dress, it's great. Thanks. I owe you." She paused. "Wait… how do you know my dress size?"

"Well, I found your skirt size, because you were wearing one earlier, you know, and based on that, I guessed your dress size."

Emma changed into the dress. It fit fine. When she looked into the mirror, Emma felt like she was seeing the reflection of someone else. Usually, the only way she would wear a skirt was at her knees, with leggings going the rest of the way to her ankles. And normally, she would _not_ be wearing _any_ dress! But, she _was_ getting married, and she didn't think wearing anything other than a dress would be appropriate.

Rilevra took a box out of her purse and handed it to her sister, who opened it.

"This is Mother's circlet from when she married our father."

Inside the box was a beautiful white circlet with little faux, rose-like flowers all the way around it. When Rilevra mentioned the girls' father, Emma shuddered unnoticeably, and her heart clenched. She remembered her dream, and she still missed him, even though she didn't remember much about him. She adjusted the circlet onto her hair. It felt weird; her Padawan braid hung unusually close to her face because of it.

"Now I _really_ don't feel like myself anymore," she murmured. Rilevra heard her sister and laughed to herself.

"Do you want to borrow my bracelet?"

"Isn't that pushing the not-Emma thing a little too far?"

Rilevra glared at Emma, her brown eyes piercing Emma's blue ones dangerously.

"Please!"

Emma sighed, submitting.

"Hand it over."

She slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Rilevra handed her a pair of white shoes. They were Rilevra's, but fortunately, the girls wore the same size. Emma put them on.

"You're so close to ready!" the redheaded sister squealed, tears already starting to form in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day… even before you became a Jedi."

"I didn't either… Wait... Hey!"

"Sorry, but I didn't."

Rilevra scrutinized her sister sharply, looking her over.

"I suppose you're ready… Hmm. Hang on there for a few moments. I need to meet with Siharen. He's going to tell me how Senator Lowen is doing."

Emma merely nodded.

_Is he as nervous as I am?_

Her younger sister smiled at her and ran off. She looked in the mirror again. For the second time, she saw a different girl. She looked so much like Emma, including the thin scar running along her cheekbone, but still, she was so different. After turning away, Emma sat down. And she waited.

To Emma, it seemed like she had waited ages for her sister to return. When she did come back, she found Emma sitting as still as she could without being dead.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma managed weakly, barely moving.

"Senator Lowen's ready."

It was time. Emma slowly got out of her seat and walked towards the door, being careful not to vomit from anxiety.

_Just breathe, Emma. You're getting married, not a death sentence._

"Come on," her sister said, gently starting her out the door.

"I'm not ready for this, Levra."

"Of course you are! You're just nervous. Every girl is."

Emma took a deep breath and hoped Rilevra was right.

_Through the corridor, down the stairs, through another corridor, out the back door, across the beach, into the woods, into the clearing…_

She mentally listed all the steps she had to take. Dee met her and her sister at the end of the second corridor, downstairs.

"Mistress Emma! You look very nice!" she exclaimed.

Emma thanked her in a rather shaky voice.

"Is anything the matter?"

"Just uneasy," Rilevra told her, not letting Emma answer.

"Oh. Well, come on, then. Master Lowen went outside with Master Siharen only about a minute ago."

All three of them walked, out the door, across the beach, into the woods, and finally… into the clearing.

* * *

Garrett paced nervously across the floor in his room. He was dressed very nicely. Siharen was with him, as was the priest.

"Calm down, Senator. You know Emma. She loves you; you love her. So you're getting married," Siharen soothed.

"Did I do the right thing? In asking her to marry me?"

"Well, was it allowed for her? No. But if it makes both of you happy, then yes, you did."

"Thank you. Good point, but are we ready, though? We're twenty years old!"

"And I'm eighteen. Even though I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Rilevra, I don't see us getting married until _at least_ your age."

"My parents were young when they got married, but they were twenty-three and twenty-five! ' Young' is three and five years older than me and Emma!"

"You _are_ unusually young, sir, but you're mature enough, and your age is perfectly legal by law. Really, Senator! Were you this nervous on your first day of Congress?" the priest added.

"No."

Siharen and the priest were surprised.

"Impressive."

Garrett shook his head.

"Not really. Being a politician in Congress, easy for me! Getting married… well, not so much."

"The point is," Siharen finished, "yeah, you're young. Yeah, Emma's a Jedi. Whatever. You love each other, and you're just doing what you want. That's all that matters. Now, you do have every right to be nervous; I'm sure every guy getting married is."

There was a knock at the door.

"Siharen?"

It was Rilevra. Siharen opened the door.

"Are you all ready?"

Siharen glanced at Garrett. Garrett nodded.

"Yes, we are."

"Is Emma?" Garrett asked.

"Yep. Whenever you are."

"All right. We'll come down right now."

Rilevra smiled and returned to Emma. Siharen turned to look at Garrett.

"Let's go. You ought to be ready now."

Garrett nodded.

"I think I am."

Garrett was exaggerating; he was still as nervous as he had openly been. Bracing himself, he led the way downstairs with Siharen and the priest.

"Dee?"

The droid came bustling.

"Yes, sir?"

"Emma will be down here soon. Please come outside with her and her sister."

"Of course, sir!"

"Thank you."

The men continued out the door and into the clearing. The priest took a spot in front of Garrett, and Siharen stepped off the side. Garrett exhaled nervously. Faintly, he could see the three outlined shapes of Emma, Rilevra, and Dee heading up the beach. He grew as nervous as ever.

* * *

As Emma started into the woods, she could see the outlines of Garrett, Siharen, and the priest.

"Relax," Rilevra whispered to her as they reached them. Emma tried her sister's advice, and she felt so much better. Rilevra and the droid stood behind her.

Garrett was now reaching out his hand for Emma to take. They locked eyes. They had the same look in them: _I can't believe this is actually happening. _

At that instant, they were holding hands, standing in front of the priest with their witnesses behind them. The rest was history.

* * *

The priest ended the ceremony. Garrett and Emma were married now. At the priest's consent, they drew nearer to each other until they kissed, for the first time since being married. Emma knew from how she was feeling that her eyes were electric blue. It was one of the happiest times she had ever felt. Both felt amazing. Emma was going to live the rest of her life married to Garrett, the boy she had loved ever since she had first set eyes on him all those years ago on the dusty planet people called Tatooine.

They next thing Emma knew, she wasn't kissing Garrett anymore, but hugging her sister. She was congratulating Emma and her husband. To both Emma and Garrett, the new connection felt weird to think.

"Oh, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Emma beamed.

"Thanks, Levra." Then whispering to her, she added, "Now when can I get out of this dress?"

Rilevra grinned.

"Soon," she promised.

* * *

And before Emma knew it, they were back in the house, and she was out of the dress and back into her normal clothing.

Earlier, Lieutenant Shadowspin had come by and picked Rilevra and Siharen up to take them back home to Tatooine. Garrett and Emma had not told the lieutenant their new little secret. They were out on the balcony alone now, just talking and watching the moons rise over the rolling waves of the ocean. The two looked at each other.

"I love you," Garrett murmured, tucking a strand of hair away from Emma's face.

"I love you too."

A corner of Emma's mouth pulled slowly into a smile. Then, they were kissing again, the kiss being even better than it had been earlier, before the wedding. For Emma, life could not have gotten any better at that moment.

* * *

**Well? Did you like? I certainly liked it! One more chapter to go, and then I'm DONE! I can't quite believe it! There will be a sequel/companion, though, so the story will continue past _Loveless_?_ . _  
Please review,**

**~Katie~**


	18. Epilogue

**Wow! I can't believe this is the end of the story... Look for the sequel soon, though! Thanks to Renesmee Culleswan for reviewing! Note: This is an epilogue, so it is exposing new characters and possible plots for the sequel. There's not much romance in this chapter. The end of the story-story was last chapter, but this sums it up further.  
I don't own Star Wars, however much I would like to though.**

* * *

Epilogue

Emma rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. She had slept soundly, for once. But where was she? She didn't recognize the room. Then, with a jolt of excited realization, she remembered that she was married to Garrett now. This was his room, her room too now. She could feel Garrett next to her, warming her. She stirred, and he woke up as well.

"Good morning," he said blearily.

"Morning." Emma sat up. "Please tell me we don't have to leave just yet."

Garrett sat up, too.

"I'd say we have about three hours. Not just yet."

"Works for me…"

Garrett and Emma got out of bed, and Emma got dressed.

"Speaking of servants," Emma called from inside the refresher where she was changing, while Garrett was in the bedroom still, "whatever happened to that other servant of yours, Alayseeya?"

"I gave her a few days off, told her she deserved it. As for long-term, I know of another senator who wants another servant. I'm going to ask him to offer her a job at his place and make sure he offers her more than I pay her. You know, the only reason she likes me is because I'm rich."

Emma emerged from behind the door.

"And you're handsome. She pointed it out to me, even though I already knew that."

"Aw, thank you."

The rest of the time Emma and Garrett spent on Fresia, Garrett showed Emma the rest of the house.

"You know most of the layout of the downstairs, right?"

Emma nodded.

"I know where your… _our_ room is upstairs on the second floor, too."

"Yeah, that one's pretty easy. Actually, there are two master bedrooms. There's ours, and then there's another one. The other one was mine when I was a kid. Ours was my parents' room. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house upstairs."

On the third floor, Garrett pointed out his office.

"When I'm not on Coruscant or the capital but still need to work, I work here."

"It's big."

"My other offices are bigger," Garrett shrugged.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave for Coruscant again. This time, the travel didn't take as long as it had the day before; Fresia was close to Coruscant, and Emma and Garrett didn't have to go off to Tatooine.

Prior to getting off Garrett's cruiser at the flight decks of the Jedi Temple, Emma and Garrett said their romantic goodbyes.

"I love you," Emma murmured.

"I love you, too."

Garrett kissed Emma softly. Then Emma stepped back and opened the door. The two walked down the ramp, and Dash-el was waiting for them at the bottom.

"So how was Fresia?"

"Good," Emma replied casually.

"Did you have fun?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, see you later, Senator."

"Soon," Garrett agreed. "And Master Dash-el? Thank you for three weeks ago."

"You're welcome. I hope maybe we'll see each other more after this."

Emma moved to stand next to her mentor.

"I do too."

Garrett waved goodbye, returned up the ramp of the cruiser, and left. Dash-el turned to Emma.

"By the way, Master Windu wants to meet you in a sparring room in about five minutes."

"All right.

More than five minutes later, Emma was locked in battle with the Grand Master of the Jedi Council. Their lightsabers clashed. Emma twisted around and tried to disarm Master Windu, but he parried the strike. With a swift, dazing move, he sent Emma's lightsaber clattering out of her hand.

"Good fight, Padawan Moonrunner. Master Perr has trained you well."

Emma looked disappointed.

"Yes, but you still beat me."

"I have been training for many years, Padawan. You for ten. You must accept that you can't win all the time. With your recent mission, you should have learned that lesson."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

"Listen to me. You put up a good fight. Do not dwell over this."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, excuse me, I have to go meet with the Council."

"Certainly, Master."

As Master Windu left, Anakin walked into the sparring room. His right arm had been replaced with a golden prosthetic.

"Nice arm," Emma commented coldly.

"Nice cheek," replied Anakin, referring to Emma's scar.

"At least I have all my limbs."

"At least I don't have a chunk out of my face."

"What do you want, Anakin?" Emma sighed.

"I was bored. Heard you were here with Master Windu. I wanted to spar."

Emma picked up her lightsaber.

"You're on."

They drew their weapons at the same time and leaped at each other. There was no clear winner to the fight. After twenty minutes of fighting, Dash-el walked into the room.

"Emma! You're needed."

Prior, in the Council chambers, Mace Windu was reporting his sparring match with Emma.

"She did well. Though I beat her, she put up a good fight. The only complaint I have is that she took it too hard on herself."

"That's not bad, though; when fighting in a life-or-death situation, striving to win is important," Adi Gallia pointed out.

"However, she can't expect to win every time, especially to someone with more experience than her."

Adi Gallia acknowledged Windu's point with a nod.

"Knighted today, she will be," Yoda decided. "Faced the Trials, she has. Ready, she is. Now, as for Padawan Starminick…"

Emma lowered her lightsaber as her mentor requested her.

"Now? I'm busy!"

"Now."

Anakin tried to strike while Emma's back was turned, but she deflected the blow. Then she deactivated her lightsaber.

"I have to go."

Clipping the hilt back onto its ring, she followed her mentor. They walked into a section of the Temple that Emma had not been often.

"Is this the Hall of Knighthood?"

"It is."

"Are we watching a ceremony? Who's being Knighted?"'

"I'll be watching, but you won't be."

Emma looked confused. Then a look of realization spread across her face.

"Really? Master, really? But I haven't meditated!"

"Yes. Really. Isn't sitting in a hospital bed for three weeks meditation enough? Now be quiet."

Emma went to stand in the center of a circle of Jedi composed of the Council, and now Dash-el. Yoda stood in front of her. The Council members ignited their lightsabers and pointed them to the floor.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed. Step forward, Padawan."

Emma stepped forward eagerly.

"Emma Moonrunner, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Yoda cut Emma's braid, which fell to the floor.

"Take up your lightsaber, Emma Moonrunner, Jedi Knight. And may the Force be with you," Mace Windu said loudly.

The Council members saluted the new Knight.

"Additionally, a great tragedy has befallen the Republic and the Jedi Order. On the Battle of Geonosis, many Jedi were killed. This has left one Padawan in need of a mentor for the last few years of her training."

Emma looked around the room discreetly. She noticed a black-haired Padawan standing off to the side, one Emma hadn't seen before. The Padawan looked upset. Listening to Master Windu's words, Emma looked back to her former mentor. Dash-el must be getting a new Padawan to replace her already, then.

"Emma Moonrunner, we wish to present you Padawan Taisha Starminick as an apprentice. Her training is nearly over. You must complete it with her."

Emma dipped her head, shocked to no end.

"Yes, Master."

Her voice shook. Taisha walked closer.

"Train this Padawan to the best of your ability."

Emma nodded again respectfully.

The Council members quietly deactivated their lightsabers and left the room.

"Um, I'm Emma Moonrunner…" Emma began awkwardly to her new apprentice.

"I'm Taisha. Starminick…."

"I'm sorry to hear about your former Master. Are you all right?"

Taisha nodded slowly. Then she shrugged.

"I guess. Thank you."

"Do you want to start training now, or how about we just talk, get to know each other?"

"Getting to know each other is a good idea."

It turned out that Emma and Taisha didn't have much in common. While Emma was a rather unorthodox Jedi, Taisha stuck to the rules. Emma was a tomboy, Taisha was rather feminine. However, their differences didn't stop them from becoming immediate best friends.

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Just like my sister!"

"You know your family?"

"I was raised by them until I was ten years old. Then Master Dash-el found me, and I joined the Order."

"I don't know where I came from. According to the Council, I was dumped here when I was two. I've lived here all my life, practically."

"I wish I did."

"To be honest, being a Jedi isn't the path I would choose for myself."

"It's the _only_ path I would choose for myself."

Taisha and Emma continued to walk down the hallways of the Temple, talking and becoming even faster friends as the minutes passed by.

That evening, Emma went up to her former mentor quietly, by herself.

"Master, I'm not ready to be a mentor! I've barely been Knighted!"

"You are simply completing her training; you will retain the material best. Plus your close age will help her get over her old Master's death a whole lot easier."

"What if I don't train her properly?"

"Don't worry; I'll be here to help you."

"Can't you take over her training?"

"She's _your_ apprentice."

Emma sighed.

"I'm not ready for this, Master."

"Maybe not. But if this is the will of the Force, then we cannot fight it. Just do your best."

Emma's eyes narrowed.

"You're never any help."

Brusquely and swiftly, she left the room, her cloak swishing.

"Queen Daniella, I don't know what to do!" Emma complained in the morning. She stood in the Queen's office. The Queen looked sympathetically at her.

"But my dear, you _are_ ready. If the Council didn't think you were, they wouldn't have assigned you to finish her training."

"What if I _can't_ do it?"

"You will. And remember that Master Perr will be able to help you. Don't doubt yourself. You have more power than you realize."

"Thank you, Queen Daniella."

Emma dipped her head. "I appreciate your advice."

The girl turned to leave.

"Emma, wait."

"Yes?"

"Your work and determination on Utapau was brave and therefore commendable. Take on Padawan Starminick's training like you took on the mission."

"I can't do that. I didn't make it off the planet conscious!"

"But that wasn't your fault. Too many blasts came at you at once. That wasn't because of your planning."

"If I hadn't jumped off the rafter, we could have avoided the battle altogether."

"I don't believe that. Some battles are unavoidable, including that one. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Yes, Queen Daniella."

Emma brushed the short lock of hair that was the only vestige of her braid left out of her face and walked out of the Queen's offices. She switched buildings and strode into the Senate offices. She made her way to Garrett's office. Knocking on the door, she called, "Senator Lowen?"

"Come in!" he replied.

Emma hit the button to open the door lightly with the palm of her hand. Garrett was pleased to see her.

"Emma! I mean," Garrett cleared his throat. "Padawan Moonrunner, what a surprise."

Emma used the Force to close the door behind her with a swift flick of her wrist.

"You haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"Padawan Moonrunner doesn't exist anymore."

"You're standing right in front of me, Emma. I'm pretty sure you still exist."

"Does my Padawan braid still exist?"

Garrett's eyes brushed over to the side of her face where the braid had been.

"You were Knighted?"

"Yes! And… I have my own apprentice now!"

"Already?"

"Yes! Well, I'm only completing her training. She's seventeen; her former Master was killed in the Battle of Geonosis."

"Still, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Her name is Taisha. I'll bring her to meet you sometime." Emma paused. "Well, I only came by to tell you the news. I'll see you later."

The two exchanged smiles, and Emma left. Arriving back at the Jedi Temple, she found her new apprentice waiting for her.

"Hi, Mistress," Taisha greeted.

"Hi. I was thinking about how we should go about training. Let's get a sparring room, and tell me the last thing you went over with your old Master before…" Emma chose her words carefully as not to say something that might pluck a nerve with her apprentice. "…before you went to fight on Geonosis?"

Taisha nodded.

"All right."

They walked over to a sparring room. Once Emma found one that wasn't occupied, she sat down on the floor, motioning for Taisha to sit across from her."

"What was the last thing you learned from your old Master?"

Taisha told her quietly. It was a disarming maneuver. Emma nodded slowly.

"All right. We'll work on that."

The two stood up, drawing their lightsabers.

"Ready, Taisha?"

Taisha nodded. She performed the move, somewhat inaccurately, and thus wasn't able to knock the lightsaber out of Emma's hands.

"It needs work," Emma said honestly, "but it's not bad. You need to add more force into it, and do it more quickly so I can't react so quickly. Try it like this."

Emma performed the move, and Taisha's lightsaber clattered out of the Padawan's hands and deactivated itself.

"See how fast I did it? And did you feel the force I added to it?"

Taisha nodded, picking up the lightsaber.

"Now try again."

Taisha did as she was told, adding more force into the maneuver that time. Instead of not budging entirely, Emma's lightsaber twisted in its owner's hand; it would have dropped out had Emma not been holding it so tightly.

"That's what I'm talking about! Good job!" Emma praised brightly. "The move will be much harder yet much easier when you use it in an actual duel."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, it'll be harder because your opponent will be moving around and pulling moves on you as well, yet it will be easier because if you do it correctly and well, their lightsaber will drop out their hand the second you execute it because they'll be so busy trying to disarm you to focus only on keeping the lightsaber in their hand."

"Oh! I understand now!"

"Let's spar now. This is a sort of assessment. Try to use almost everything you've learned with dueling. I will not count down. I will not ask you if you're ready. I will not wait for you if I see you aren't ready. I will start whenever _I _feel ready. You may attack me first if I don't make the first move. To disarm."

Emma walked to a far corner of the room. Taisha walked closer to her, her bright blue lightsaber drawn. Emma noted the strategy Taisha was taking.

_Giving me less room to work with. Good. Now._

Without giving Taisha time to breathe or blink, Emma sprinted up to her using a Force run and struck with her own lightsaber. Taisha parried, slashed her lightsaber at Emma. Parry, twist, Jung ma, parry, kick, shun, sai, parry, jung, Force push, disarming maneuver… Taisha's lightsaber spiraled to the ground. With a gentle yet forceful kick, Emma pushed her Padawan to fall along with the lightsaber. Taisha sighed, dusting the dirt her mentor's boot had created off her sternum, picking up her lightsaber, and standing up again. She wiped beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Good job," Emma said. "You did well."

Taisha breathed in and out heavily.

"Thanks."

"Go take a break now. You deserve it. And one more thing, before you go: which form of combat were you specializing in?"

"Niman." Taisha paused, politely adding, "You?"

"Ataru. Oh, and for next time, we're working on Jar'Kai. To be honest, I could work on that myself."

"All right."

Taisha nodded and left. Emma followed suit. Dash-el met up with the two in the corridor outside.

"How was the training session?"

"Hard," Taisha replied, her dark brown eyes flicking over to her mentor.

"Fun!" Emma added brightly. She looked at her apprentice. "It was fun, right?"

Taisha nodded.

"Yeah! Except for the part when you beat me."

"She'll beat anybody younger than her, with the 50-percent-of-the-time of Anakin Skywalker," Dash-el told the younger girl.

Emma breathed out, clearly exasperated.

"Don't mention Anakin," she hissed.

Taisha looked at Emma with an interested look.

"He's the Chosen One. You can't expect to beat him; he has exceptional skills."

Emma's eyes flared royal purple. She exchanged a look with her former mentor. Dash-el nodded, his eyes saying, "Yes. I'll tell her."

While Dash-el pulled Taisha off to the side to tell her the story, Emma stood in the middle of the hallway, pouting with her arms crossed. Aayla Secura passed her, briefly congratulating her on her Knighting. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Anakin walking down the hallway toward her. A sly glance spread across her face.

"Taisha! Can you come here for a minute?" she called. Taisha turned away from Dash-el.

"Mistress! I never knew…"

"Yeah, practically no one knows," Emma snapped. She beckoned for the apprentice to follow her as she sauntered up to Anakin.

"Hello, Padawan Skywalker," she said coolly.

Anakin recoiled.

"Don't call me that! You have no authority to--"

Emma cut him off.

"Oh, but I believe I do, Anakin. I would like to introduce Taisha Starminick, my _apprentice_."

Anakin's eyes widened.

"_What_?"

"I was Knighted, and I have received a Padawan of my own, to finish up her training, at least."

Anakin's eyes flashed with anger and stormed off. Emma smiled widely and laughed as he stalked off.

"I think I made him mad!" she pointed out cheerfully. Taisha was not so amused.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Emma glanced, her eyes stinging Taisha.

"You're wrecking my joy."

Then the two began laughing hard themselves. However, amid the laughter, battles raged on, old threats swelled, and a sinister, mystic evil stirred.

But there would always be hope.

* * *

**Wow. That's the end. So was it a good ending? (hopefully) Was it a too cheesy ending? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and to everyone who's read and like but not reviewed. And so, for the last time, I will say: REVIEW, please!**

**Gosh I'm being cheesy and melodramatic.**

**THE END!**


End file.
